True loves worth waiting for
by Mashthekeyboard
Summary: Sesshomaru left Rin in the human village. But what happened after? A story of my own imaginings with a Sess/Rin paring
1. Begin

****I do not Own InuYasha Or any other affiliated characters****

 **~*True Love is Worth waiting for*~**

 **A Sesshomaru and Rin tale**

 **~*Prologue*~**

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin squealed in delight as she watched his pale form walk across the meadow. Her small feet were bare and she was fast running out to greet him her hair flying free behind her, the old priestess followed behind though much slower.

The smile she greeted him with touched that small place in his soul that only she had ever reached. She was fourteen and still small but growing up. Sesshomaru repressed the erg to smile at her approach, forcing his emotion under control his face sill as a pond.

Rin stopped just before she collided with him. He could see clearly how much she wanted to hug him. But she had always respected the personal boundaries that he held around him like a wall.

"Sesshomaru-Sama it has been so long, I am so happy to see you!" she beamed up at him and waited for his reply.

He looked down at her, still shorter than him but not nearly as small as she once was. "I have been busy" he replied

"I know you are very busy, I'm just so happy when you come to see me" her eyes looked at him so sweetly and innocently that it almost hurt to be in her presence.

Rin did not wait for him to speak again she simply launched into a long dictation of her life in the last year. What she had learned and how she spent her days.

The old Miko stood not far off watching but not coming closer. He could feel her eyes on him. She was wary.

 _As she should be_ His mind supplied. _I am to be feared…._

And yet hear this child stood before him unafraid and unconcerned everything about her screamed trust and that suddenly bothered him.

Why?

She did not seem to notice his face or his eyes but continuing her tale, filling the gaps in the one way conversation. His eyes became hard and cold as a dread crept over him wrapping around his chest like a vice.

Why do you trust me…Why do your eyes look into mine without concern… Why do you rush to meet me when all others cower from my presence?

She was the first, the only. The many vassals and servants that he had for countless years feared him even while they respected him doing his bidding. Even the small toad that had followed him all these centuries still cringed at his look and cowered from his glare.

He looked into her eyes again sure he would see some reserve, some part of her that feared even a little that he would turn on her like the demon he was.

His heart skipped a beat there was… Nothing

Her large deep brown eyes looked up at him, the smile on her face beaming as bright as the sun lighting her innocence. The trust was there but so was…something else. The light of her eyes burned into his mind.

 _NO…_

He was suddenly very angry at himself. When had this happened? When had her childish trust in him become so deep that it was…?

He refused to finish that. He stopped suddenly turning away from her. Away from the sad confusion he knew was on her face.

"Sesshomaru-Sama what is it?" she asked her voice was almost mature now. This was wrong for so many reasons. She deserved to have the kind of life all humans had, children and a… husband.

The term was hard to swallow even in his mind.

"I need to leave."

"B…But you just arrived" she said a look of hurt on her face.

"Something has come to my attention" he said looking at her for what he decided would be the last time. Handing her the box that held the gift he always brought her, He turned from her stepping away.

"Sesshomaru-Sama how…how long will you be gone this time?" Her voice caught and he could smell the tears that were threatening to overflow down her lovely face.

He did not answer her simply rose into the air to get away from her.

"Please, don't leave me…" He heard the words and cursed his excellent hearing.

 *****After re-reading my work I decided that it was in desperate need of some more attention. It will be in essence the same tale but with added dialogue and some extra scenes. Stay tuned for the revision!*****


	2. Part One

****If you read this before and just went "OMG its updated new chapters!" please re read the first chapter because, while the same story, I am revamping it. This story will now be told in Four parts. I am adding more dialogue as well as added scenes I hope it is to your liking weather you are new to this tale or coming back again :)****

 *****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **~*Part one*~**

The quiet midnight air was chilly for mid-spring. A thin layer of frost touched the edges of life, giving everything an eerie glow from the pale light of the setting crescent moon. Standing alone on a treeless hillside overlooking a gentle valley stands a tall figure. In the moonlight his silver hair seems to shine as he stands, unmoving watching the hours pass.

Nestled in the valley is a small village, it looks no different than any other in the area, indeed few know its significance. Yet Sesshomaru is drawn here returning to look down on the valley where he knows she sleeps. It was on this day, five years ago, that he left the sweet and always cheerful Rin in the care of the old priestess, Kaede.

When the battle with Naraku was over he knew she needed to be among her own kind. After all it was for her own good to be with them. For a time he would visit, bringing her small tokens, gifts even. Until she was fourteen years old. That memory was always a painful one to visit.

 _Please don't leave me_ her voice still echoes in his mind. Shaking away the remnants of the past Sesshomaru looked to the distant growing light on the horizon.

He left her and never took her back. At least that is what he said he would do. She did not see him, he made sure of that. Every so often he came to see her, watching from a distance as she slowly grew older and more beautiful.

Lord Sesshomaru, Taiyokai and lord of the western lands, found his thoughts straying to where he had despised his father for going. The place where, in Sesshomaru's opinion, he in the end lost his life for. The companionship of a mortal woman. It had caused his great father's downfall and also caused InuYasha to be a constant mar on his lineage.

Even his despised half-brother had followed their fathers path and wed a mortal priestess. While this continued to annoy him, he couldn't make the slight feeling of jealousy go away that arose when he saw the way they looked at each other.

As a solitary man he was not accustomed to feeling lonely, and so it was a shock when Rin was no longer there. The short time he had her with him, he didn't at the time realize how much he relied on her constant company.

The pale color on the horizon told him that she would wake soon, she would start the day with her washing and head for the nearby river. He knew that several girls would accompany her and they would laugh and chat while doing their chore.

He used to follow her keeping an eye on them as they washed but he soon found that it annoyed him to see her doing such menial labor, and so he no longer followed. Now he would simply stand on the distant hill, watching her come into the day.

As the sunlight crested the hill he saw her come from the hut, at this distance most mortals would only know a human had left the home. But his eyes were much sharper and at once recognized the pale pink kimono that he had last gifted to her almost five years ago. Her dark hair was still held back only in part, she still tied it up on the side of her head, the rest hanging loose and free in the wind down to her thigh.

This day instead of laundry she held only a small bundle and instead of turning to the river she turned to the forest. A flash of worry came over him and he wondered at her stupidity, the forest was an unsafe place to go alone.

But then again it truly was none of his concern what she did with her time; she was grown and no longer under his protection.

Sesshomaru found that thought caused him to glare as he pondered what he felt. He had left her in the human village but he did not renounce his guardianship over her. Yes that was what it was. She may not know it but he was still watching over and protecting his Rin.

 _His Rin._

His mind was beginning to annoy him with its random thoughts that he apparently had no control over. They would come and go as they pleased and he wished he could find where they sprang from and crush the offending spot.

But in this he did concede that for a great many reasons Rin was still his, but he did not look farther into the subject. He in fact looked the other way to where Rin had disappeared into the forest.

 **..0..**

Rin stood on the edge of the pool of water and looked at her watery image on the surface of the pond, the pink kimono reflecting palely in the early morning light. She smiled at the memories it stirred, it always held a special place in her heart because it was the last gift he had given her.

At the time it was too large for Rin, thinking little of the size at first, she was only happy to have it. Later when the sun had set and she knew that it was for when she grew up. Rin had cried herself to sleep that night. The realization that he was not going to come for her again was painful. All of her wishful hopes and dreams had burst like a bubble that night and she knew she would never love again.

At the age of nineteen the people in the village had begun to say things about her; not yet being married or even inclined towards any man. Though many had offered, she knew that they thought she was odd when each time she told them no.

She simply did not love any of them.

Two years ago Kohaku returned. She greeted him kindly and was happy to see him. Then he began to seek her hand in marriage as well. That was a hard year, he was so kind and she had tried to love him, but in the end she had to turn him away. He gave his love so completely, and though she did care for him, he deserved to be loved in return as much.

With a sigh she removed the beautiful fabric and climbed into the pool wearing only her Juban under garment. Kagome had recently introduced her to the wonders of bathing and she had, from that day on, begun using this quiet pool for that purpose.

It was not so far from the village to be a long walk. It was still far enough that she did not worry about any peeping Tom's from the village spying on her.

Laying back in the cool waters she looked up through the canopy of trees to the early morning sky and found her mind wandering back to her childhood, when he had always been there for her. With her family's death at the hand of bandits, she had been scared into silence, her own village shunning her for her oddness. All alone in the world from then on she remained a strange and quiet young girl, when she had found the beautiful and mysterious demon lord in the forest near the village, her world had changed.

Thinking back she remembered how sad he looked, how alone like her he seemed, even the cold manner in which he talked to her made her feel even more that he was as lonely as she. Wanting only acceptance she had offered what little help she could to him. Unwanted though it seemed she still remembered trying, and then finally being rewarded with his few words, comments about the state of her face.

After her death, a memory that still haunts her like cold fingers around her heart, she still remembered waking safe in his arms. He did not invite her to come yet that did not stop her from following. As the days marched on and she followed he never turned her away. Though more than once Jaken had tried. She laughed at the happy memories. Her faith in his protection only grew as time after time he came for her, either in saving or just to continue moving along the unknown path he walked.

Even when he had left her with the old priestess, she had been confident even then that he would return for her again. As the years went by her heart gave out to misery at the realization that he would not come again. Even the last gift of the kimono felt more like a farewell than a promise of return. That was almost five years ago.

Her quiet moment was broken by the sound of harsh laughter. Ducking up to her shoulders in the water, she looked for the source of the sound and saw to her horror a group of bandits watched her from the edge of the pool. One was holding her beautiful Kimono and Rin suddenly found herself very aware that her thin white undergarments would provide little cover when wet.

"Did we come upon a water spirit?" asked the apparent leader of the group. A dreaded fear crept into her heart as the memories of her family's deaths came unbidden from her mind.

"Come out of the water little spirit and we will have us some fun" said another of the group. The ugly look on their faces told Rin louder than words what kind of "Fun" it would be. Slowly she began backing up hoping to reach the far side of the pool and make a run for it.

"Boss should we waste time with that slip of a girl, the village will all be up soon" said one from the back of the group. A small part of Rin felt with satisfaction that these men would not find an easy target in her village. It was far better protected than most villages.

Unfortunately this didn't help her at the moment, being far from the village and without any weapons, she was easy prey. Her only hope was to run. As she reached the far side of the pool the men noticed her move and several began to scramble around the edge to cut her off. But as luck had it she was out and running as fast as she could before they reached that side, she ran through the trees as the sounds of pursuit followed her.

Dripping wet and running for her life was not how she planned on spending the morning but she hurried on as the sound of the bandits got closer. She could hear them crashing through the forest after her, her breath came in short gasps and a branch viciously scratched her cheek.

And then a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and she was turned sharply and found herself looking into the face of one of the bandits.

A sob escaped her as he pushed her into a near by tree. She struggled against him but he was very strong. "NO! Stop, Help!" she managed to scream as she tried to hit him. He took her wrists in his thick hands and held them tightly behind her back. His thick body pressed into her against the tree so close she was having trouble breathing. He smelled disgusting, his breath making her gag as he licked his lips, a horrible smile on his face revealing several missing teeth.

"Now little water spirit lets have some f…"Stopping mid-sentence his eyes rolled back and blood began to drip from the corner of his lips. The lifeless body slumped to the ground at her feet pulling at her as his life left him.

She sobbed in relief and looked to see who had saved her.

Standing a few yards back he stood, eyes glaring, his hand extended. His poison lash recoiled back to him, his silver white hair hanging loose, still clothed in the same manner he always wore.

Relief followed by disbelief washing over her and then her vision began to fade. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt his arms around her as she fell into darkness.

 **..0..**

Sesshomaru told his mind to concentrate on the world around him, not on the woman in his arms.

A cool and quiet glade with a sprinkling of wildflowers, a gathering of raspberry bushes were within sight, the sound of water falling could also be heard. Not far off a light and gentle breeze stirred her still wet hair as she lay in his arms where she fainted.

Kneeling with her so close, Sesshomaru is struck with her sent; fresh as the summer day, her face a vision of beauty and peace. No trace of the fear he saw in her fewtures when he killed the offending human.

 _Good!_

The offending humans were all dead of fleeing and she was safe. With her now in his arms, he found himself at a loss as what to do with her. He had told himself that she would not see him again, that he would not walk the same path as his father. He stared at the closest tree, determined not to pay attention to the fact that her clothes while wet are rather…revealing.

Her still damp hair was lying against his arm and falling gently over his knee, looking so soft. He felt the desire to run his fingers through her lovely locks of hair. She was warm and her face was turned into him and he could feel her heart beat beneath her chest…

 _Destroy the thought._

Gently he set her down among the flowers and laying the pink kimono over her before walking away from the glade. Staying far enough to be sure that he was not seen yet close enough should trouble arise, he waited for her to awake.

 **..0..**

Rin, drifting back from the darkness of her faint fells safe because he is there. Opening her eyes she is greeted by a small butterfly that watched her on the grass. The trees stand silently over the small glade. blinking the sunlight from her eyes she turns to look at him but he isn't anywhere in sight. Her kimono is over her still wet body sliding off her shoulders as she sits up. this is not where the man caught her. He must have moved her. Standing Rin throws the kimono on while scanning the tree line. Knowing she did not imagine him, the feeling of his arms around her lingering.

"Sesshomaru-Sama" She called to the surrounding trees.

No answering call is given and the deep loneliness she once felt before clings to her soul pulling her heart down with it into despair. Long ago when she realized that he wasn't coming for her, she had become heartbroken and soon her smiles became empty. Kaede had tried her best to comfort her but could not understand.

"He is like a father to the child" she had heard the old Miko tell Kagome once when she was just on the edge of becoming a woman. The words had seemed odd to her. Father? She had a father that died when she was very little, most of her memories of him were clouded and forgotten.

When she tried to put Lord Sesshomaru as her father she almost giggled. He was too handsome to be her father, and yet she did love him, she always had. It was somehow different than what she remembered feeling for her father or even her brother.

For many years she began to think that maybe he could love her like InuYasha loved Kagome. Her imagination would run wild with daydreams of her in his arms, holding her like so many couples did. Then he had stopped coming to see her and she had forced herself to forget the childish fantasies.

This was different she had actually seen him, had felt his arms and knew that he was real, that he had once again protected her.

Through the trees the sound of someone approaching she turned sure it was him. Disappointment sank in as InuYasha and Kagome came into the clearing, followed closely by Kaede.

"Rin are you ok?" asked an out of breath Kaede. Shaking her head without saying a word Rin wished suddenly to be alone so her heart could weep in privet.

Kagome is at her side, an arm around her. She had always been like a sister to Rin. All at once relief and sadness overcome her and she began crying.

"What's wrong with her?" said InuYasha "She doesn't look hurt she just…" He paused turning from side to side he sniffed at the air and Rin knew that he was sending Sesshomaru.

"Please take me home" Rin said through her tears.

"Ok Rin" Said Kagome moving aside as Kaede withered hand was on her shoulder leading her away from the quiet glade.

 **..0..**

As the sun began to set Rin sat alone in her small room. She was doing her best to think positively about her day. At least she knew he was still there, somewhere out of sight he was watching her and still protecting her.

Forcing a smile Rin took a deep breath "At least he has not forgotten me as I feared he did"

Kagome knocked gently before she pushed aside the door covering "Rin are you ok?"

Rin didn't look up from her pink Kimono. It was very dirty now, with mud, water and even a tear in the hem. "I will be, just morning the loss of my gift" she sniffed. Her reawakened pain of loss had become worse when she had seen the ruins of her kimono.

"I am sure we could fix it back up" Kagome said, ever the optimist.

Rin grinned at her nodding. "I should let it go any how, shouldn't I?"

"Why let go of the things that bring you joy?"

Rin shrugged "I am holding onto a dream, a future that cannot be"

Kagome sat beside her "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Kagome had always been there if Rin needed her. She was so understanding and willing to listen to Rin even if it was just silly things.

Looking up at her Rin took a deep breath and pulled the kimono close. "He came and saved me but then he was gone again like he was never there…" her tears begin to fall once more "Kagome…I don't…I feel so hurt about that, why?"

Kagome knew deep down what it was, she too had loved a demon that had been cold, rude and even mean to her. She had loved him any way and in time he had come to see that and love her in return. But InuYasha and Sesshomaru were as different as the earth and sky and she did not want to give Rin a false sense of hope.

Sesshomaru was…well Sesshomaru.

"I love him and he…" Rin left that hanging, she did not know what he felt for her. She knew that she was something to him. Why else would he keep her, a mere human, around all that time?

Kagome hugged her "Don't worry so much, love always finds a way and _true love_ is always worth waiting for." Kagome kissed her forehead and smiled "You need to sleep Rin things always look brighter in the morning."

Rin watched her leave the small room and turned to the window looking out at the night and sighed "I do not want the morning. I need the moonlight." she said.

Love might find a way but perhaps the problem was that Sesshomaru did not know how she felt? What if they both were too afraid to say it? If that was the case then they would both never know the truth, and so it was up to her to find him and tell him.

"I will" she affirmed to herself as she pulled out her small basket and hurriedly put a few items into it before lying down to wait for Kaede to fall asleep.

Once the old Miko was sleeping soundly and deeply Rin left the small house stepping out into the cool night air, the small sliver of the moon barely illuminating the sky as it fell low on the horizon. "So like his mark" she said quietly to the stars. Turning to the last place she had seen him and taking a deep breath she began to walk.

Many would think that she would fear leaving the village again after her run-in with the bandits. But she knew that she had seen him, that it was lord Sesshomaru that saved her. He must be there somewhere outside the village. He would have had to be near to save her. She walks toward the forest again. Clinging to the hope that he was there somewhere watching her. Somehow Rin would find him and tell him how she felt.

 **..0..**

 _"I smell him, he has been in this glade" said InuYasha as he took Kagome's hand and began walking back to the human village._

 _"You don't think that Sesshomaru did anything do you?" asked Kagome "Would he make Rin cry like that?"_

 _"I don't know, but those dead bandits in the woods were his work. Sometimes I get a whiff of him about but not often."_

 _As they left his range of hearing Kagome's words echoed in his ears "Would he make Rin cry?" A nagging feeling of regret came to him as he turned to leave. Why would she cry? And now the thought of her crying was even more upsetting than the thought of her in danger._

He was very annoyed at himself for such foolish thoughts, in his long life he had done far worse than make a human cry. And yet in that one act he felt more ashamed than anything else he had ever done.

Sesshomaru landed in his courtyard startling several servants. He stormed up the steps to his home a thundering glare on his face, the two rat demons standing guard briskly slid open the door for him. Several heads bowed as he passed. A few others falling flat on their face in their rush to defer to him.

While he almost never spent much time in his mansion home, after what had happened today he suddenly wanted the annoying distractions it caused. A plethora of servants, land treaties and lesser demon's coming to request either his aid or in some cases his blood.

As he rounded the corner of the hall leading to his study Jaken caught up with him, strait away pulling out his clip board. Not surprised to find Jaken's immediate list of things that needed his attention. He was, after all, frequently gone. The little green demon was hurrying behind him talking in a very fast, out of breath way, as he tried to run and speak at the same time.

He had finally commanded Jaken to stay at his home to be a retainer for him there, instead of following him unceasingly. The little toad demon was very proud of his position in the mansion, ruling over the small army of servants like a miniature king.

His many servants scurried here and there to get everything ready for his unexpected return. He could feel their panic and in many cases fear as they tried desperately to stay out of his way but still remain close enough to answer any call he might utter. He allowed himself a small smile inside the sanctuary of his mind, they were all so pathetic yet so loyal to him.

At one time in his past he assumed this was because of a loyalty to his father. Serving him only for the sake of his bloodline. Now however he was aware that the level of loyalty was more for him alone, having little to do with his predecessor. Jaken became a great asset at the time telling him of any who were not loyal to him. He would then send them away.

When he entered his study he immediately sat and was vaguely aware that Jaken was still talking. He was mentioning some demon that was harassing his lands, calling for his blood in an attempt to become great. Well that would distract him for a small amount of time before he killed the upstart. It was not a distraction he was inclined to indulge at the moment.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in an effort to stop his infernal yammering.

Jaken stopped short and waited for his lord to give farther instruction. When none was forthcoming he dared to look. Sesshomaru looked from him to the door, the unspoken command quite clear in his golden eyes.

Jaken bowed and slowly began to back out of the room. "I will tell you of these matters when you find that you care to know lord Sesshomaru." And with that he did a hasty departure.

Running his claws through his hair Sesshomaru closed his eyes pushing away the guilt that refused to leave. Behind his eyes a lovely image of a raven haired woman haunted him. He growled deep in his throat annoyed at his apparent lack of control in this situation.

Picking up the stack of scrolls that required his attention Sesshomaru determined to focus on the tasks that he had been putting off for far to long. A light breeze coming through the open screen pulled his attention away.

Looking out into the garden he watched the many flowers bend in the cool spring air. He had never given the garden much thought, had only rarely spent time in it, but as he looked out on its beauty he suddenly wanted to show it to Rin.

 _Damn it._ He cursed to himself _This is unacceptable!_

Standing and turning sharply from the door he tried very hard to study the paper in front of him.

It was well past midnight and Sesshomaru could not sleep, or rather he refused to since his mind had decided to betray him with dreams of Rin. First the dreams would be pleasant; she would be smiling happily at him her pink Kimono flattering her form in the sunlight, a gathering of flowers in her hands.

But then she was running in terror, followed by an unknown shadow. He kept trying to reach her pursuer to kill whatever it was to make her safe. No matter how he tried, in the dream he couldn't move. She would scream and then it would catch her and she would be dead.

No sleeping was not acceptable, and pacing was not working either. The dream turned nightmare was very distracting and he had to keep forcing down the need to go and see for himself that she was fine.

When he could smell the dawn on the horizon his determination faltered. _All I need is to know that she is safe._ He lied to himself as he stepped out into the garden and headed in her direction.

 **..0..**

Rin had been walking for two days now and had to conclude that she was hopelessly lost. Nothing was familiar anymore but the worst part was that he had not in fact shown himself. She was becoming more unsure he was even nearby. Perhaps he had just been passing through?

She silently cursed her humanity and its limited scents, were she a demon she could smell him and follow. Instead she found herself alone in the forest for the second day and it was getting dark again.

"Well..." she said the the darkening woods "I have slept under the trees before, I will be fine" she finally managed to find a rock that had enough of an overhang to afford some protection. She didn't know how to start a fire without flint so she contented herself with simply curling up and trying to eat.

The silver lining to this apparently stupid idea was that she was still good at foraging for her food. Even though it had been years since she had needed to do so, she still found a decent supply. Several early berries and some roots seasoned with wild herbs and she was fed, though nowhere near full.

There was no moon tonight, the cold stars shone down through the trees and Rin watched them slowly danced across the sky as she fell asleep.

Rin dreamt about Sesshomaru, which wasn't a new thing; she had many fanciful dreams of him coming to her and confessing his love.

This dream, however, was more like a nightmare. "Stay here Rin." he said to her and then he turned and walked away. She cried out to him to take her with but he didn't answer, didn't say anything, just walked out into the darkness.

Rin woke with a start. A shiver running through her, a cold sweat on her back as she rubbed her eyes.

A heavy dew lay on everything, including her…

"I am an Idiot!" she moaned at the offending wetness around her. Here she was alone and far from her home. She was wet, low on provisions and not even sure what direction home was anymore. He clearly was not out here, or if he was he was ignoring her. The sudden image of him watching her from the branches of the trees made her snort in disgust "I swear to the Kami if you are watching me and not showing yourself I will never forgive you!" she yelled at the tree line. The branches only swayed in the light breeze.

"Well nothing for it but to continue on." she announced, trying without success to lighten her darkening mood.

Sticking to the hill tops as best she could Rin walked through the thick forest that was unknown to her. Holding the shawl close to her she fought off the chill that was starting to make her shiver.

Hours later, as the sun was sinking toward the horizon rain clouds had gathered thickly and suddenly. "Damit!" Rin cursed. Offering the offending clouds a glare. She was going to get soaked. She hurried along the forest floor looking for somewhere that could give her shelter. Looking from side to side for some sort of cover and not where she placed her feet was how her footing slipped on a loose rock and she tripped.

Stinging pain shot through her leg as the rough earth skinned her knee and then her hand as she fell. Then, panic hit as she continued to fall down a steep hill. Coming to a skidding stop near the bottom she hurt all over and could feel that she would have several wounds from her slip.

Venting her frustration with a string of curses she learned from inuyasha Rin rubbed at her sore ankle. "Great! Not only am I an idiot, I am now a sore idiot!"

And then it began to drip on her, slowly at first and then harder as the rain really began to fall. Desperately she began to look for any shelter and to her utmost relief she spotted an over hang of rock not far from her. While it didn't look like much it was better than a wet hillside.

Rin cringed as she raised herself up and turned to the shelter. The world tipped, she was feeling an uncomfortable warmth, odd in the cold rain... Rin shook away a sudden lightheaded feeling and moved on favoring her sore ankle. All she needed was to get out of the rain that was soaking her clothes.

She sat heavily in the small sheltered place. Looking out at the rain fall, unable to really focus on anything, she just needed to rest for…just…a bit…

It was getting difficult to think, and she wished that the world would stop tipping randomly, causing her to want to throw up.

 **..0..**

Sesshomaru stood on the hill and looked at the small village in the quiet of the moonless night and glared. Something was wrong; he could tell right away that her scent, while still there, was too weak to be from her person. It was a more like the lingering smell of someone passing through, and it was heading into the forest, away from the village.

He was suddenly annoyed. _Where was she going?_ Considering what happened the last time she had entered the forest, she should by all rights avoid that direction.

 _Damn!_

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha and his woman would no doubt know where she was. He glared, not willing to consider that option. Without much more thought he turned to follow her scent through the trees.

It wandered through the trees stopping at the glade where he had left her. She was not there, her smell moved on and so did he. _Foolish human!_ He thought to himself, when he found her he would take her back to the village and tell her never to leave again!

The gathering clouds worried him, while the change in the weather was of little consequence to him, Rin was out here in it and that was not acceptable. He knew he was getting closer the scent of her was less diluted due to her passage. Thunder crossed the sky and he cursed the rain; it would make tracking her more difficult.

And then her scent changed, he could almost taste the blood in the air. It was hers! His vision darkened and he felt something he had never felt before… panic. The memory of his mother telling him that his sword would not work on her a second time stark in his mind.

He thought, until now, that such a thing did not matter. However the sudden thought of her as he had found her years ago lying dead in the road… It would not do to linger on such things. He would find her, she would not die again. Satisfied with his assessment of the situation Sesshomaru focused on the task at hand.

Hours ago he had found the small place she had rested the night before. The small remains of her dinner, the place where she had slept clear to his trained eyes. He had continued on through the forest looking for any sight of her and thought of the many things he would say to her for such a foolish act.

He slowed suddenly as he came upon where she had fallen, could tell from the plants that she had slipped down this hill. Following the signs of her stumble he could tell where she stopped, the scent of blood lingering even in the rain. Turning he saw her slight shape not far away, curled up in a shallow overhang of rock, lying still in the dripping rain.

At her side in moments he saw that her fall, while not fatal had inflicted several wounds, her face had a long scratch down one cheek.

"Rin you foolish human!" He began reprimanding her, she did not stir at his voice. Leaning in closer Sesshomaru furrowed his brow as he inspected her. Her breathing came shallow but was still there. Her body was hot and her injuries were filthy and he noted that blood stained the right side of her clothes.

He wondered what to do for her. He had never had the occasion to learn about the caring of wounds, his would heal too quickly to be bothered with. When Rin had travelled with him before Jaken had most likely taken care of any injury she may have received. Almost before he had made the decision he was carefully picking her up and heading for his home.

 *****Part two done :) I know the changes are small but I hope it flows better*****


	3. Part two

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character*****

 **~*Part Two*~**

"Jaken-Sama Jaken-Sama!" the servant yelled pulling him from his sleep. With a start Jaken jumped up"What? Who?" He said throwing on his small robe.

The house was in an uproar! Jaken, fully shaken from his sleep and rudely pulled into awareness by one of the servants standing at his door with a lantern in hand, loudly saying his name."Jaken-sama! Sesshomaru-sama has returned and brought a human with him!"

"What Human?" Jaken demanded

"No one knows but it is a female." Worry and panic in the voice of the servant caused him to move faster and soon he was running down the hall.

"Jaken-sama, his lordship is in one of the guest rooms." The servant called after him, causing Jaken to turn mid-step and head in the oposite direction.

"Why didn't you say so? Has he asked for anything?"

"Only you Jaken-sama. He went in and closed the door, I came as fast as I could"

The servant showed him the door and stepped back; Jaken took a quavering breath and taped on the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said from the other side and Jaken slid the door to the side and entered, falling to his face noting only that Sesshomaru had his back to the door and that someone was lying on the mat before him.

"Lord Sesshomaru I came as soon as…"

"Jaken, how do humans care for their wounds?" Sesshomaru interrupted him.

Jaken was taken by surprise and ventured to look and could see that the form in front of his lord was indeed a human woman, several bruises and a long scratch marring her features. Yet through the imperfection he could vaguely recognize her face, though he couldn't think why. Sesshomaru turned just enough to cast a glare at Jaken, who was immediately reminded of the question.

"Uh… Well first you would clean any wound and then bandage them, but sometimes this is not enough if the injuries are too grievous, my lord."

Sesshomaru didn't answer and Jaken couldn't help himself. "My Lord, who is she?"

"Rin." It was the only reply given but it was enough, of all the reasons to bring an injured human to his home Rin was the only one Jaken could see being given the privileged.

He had always wondered how his lord had been able to leave Rin with humans, every year thinking that he would go and take her back. It had clearly been longer than he had supposed, as Rin looked far beyond a child now.

"Jaken see to it that she is made well." Sesshomaru stood and turned to leave the room "Before I return her to the human village" he added before leaving the room.

"Yes my lord… bbbbut how did she come to be in…." But he was already past him heading down the hall.

Well he didn't really need to know the reason behind his lord's motives, he simply needed to follow his commands. And so Jaken called for more servants and sent for anyone of then that knew about healing determined to do his best to heal Rin.

 **..0..**

It was late in the day when Jaken stood outside his study door, he had yet to knock but Sesshomaru knew that he was there. He could smell him and could tell that he was nervous and since he had yet to hear anything of Rin, he knew that must be why Jaken was there.

While this annoyed him, he was also feeling worry as well and that bothered him more. He cursed in the silence of his mind at the apparent curse on his family to care for humans, well human woman to be exact.

"Jaken I know you are there." He finally said to the door and then a very nervous Jaken slid the door aside and entered, immediately falling on his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Rin's injuries have been cleaned and cared for and now she is resting!"

Inwardly he smiled at the good news but Jaken still seemed upset. "What is it Jaken?"

"Well…eh um she is just so hot my lord. Not I, nor any of the servants know enough about humans to understand why she would burn!"

 _Damn._ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _What can be done about that? I don't even know what that means!_

He sat and tried to think, shuffling through his mind, looking for any information he might have on what would cause her to burn but nothing came to mind. He wondered if his annoying half-brother would know anything about this, and then groaned inwardly at the thought of asking his brother for anything, let alone help.

He decided to go and see her for himself before rushing into such an action. Standing he left the room ignoring Jaken to the point of stepping on him.

Even before he reached her door he could smell the difference, and when he opened the door he could see it. She was pale with a slightly green cast to her lovely features, her thin body looking very frail beneath the light blanket. But it was her scent that made his chest feel tight and his feet take him to her side. She smelled of death. Not strong yet but taking over her own sweet smell.

Behind him he knew Jaken stood and watched. Swallowing his pride for her sake he said without turning "Jaken go and get my half breed brother and that priestess he mated with. Bring them here to help Rin, as it seems you cannot."

 **..0..**

Kagome stood outside her, home hand on her slightly swollen belly, looked to the sky and worried about Rin. She had been missing for three days now. Kagome still was kicking herself over not realizing that she was even gone at first, it was so common for her to wander alone. She was such a odd loner girl that none noticed her real absence until the sun had begun to set.

That girl! Really Kagome wondered if she planned the entire thing, leaving on the day of the new moon. InuYasha had still tried to find her of course but soon had to give up to wait for the dawn. And the next day when he was finally able to track her a rather heavy rainstorm had made him loose her scent.

Now Kagome was beside herself with worry.

"Mommy." said her little girl tugging at her sleeve. "Daddy said to come in." Kagome smiled at her third child, of the three she was the only one that looked almost completely human only her golden eyes betrayed her heritage.

"Ok sweetie." she said and had turned to enter when a shrill voice called over the twilight evening.

"Kagome, Kagome!" it yelled.

Taking her child in her arms she looked for the owner of this annoying shrill voice and was more than a little surprised to see Jaken running at her.

Within moments InuYasha was at her side, hand on his sword hilt and lightly growling. "What do you want here?" he said to the little imp.

To their surprise he stopped before them and bowed himself, though only slightly."Sesshomaru-sama requires your presence at his home."

"Well he can REQUIRE all he likes! I never followed any of his orders and I won't start now!" InuYasha scoffed at the trembling servant.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said under her breath, turning to Jaken she asked; "Why does Sesshomaru require us?"

Jaken was very upset! How could he ask for their help without making his lord look even the slightest bit weak?

It was a real problem and he was verbally abusing himself inside his mind over what to do next since a direct order had had no effect, when InuYasha spared him. "You smell like Rin."

 **..0..**

Sesshomaru smelled them coming, and it bothered him greatly that he had to call upon his half breed brother and his Miko. But every moment Rin became worse the annoyance was overcome by a fear of her dying.

He stood at the front door as they entered the gate, Kagome riding on InuYasha's back followed closely by Jaken.

"Hey Sesshomaru, where's Rin? Jaken refused to give us details." InuYasha demanded and he found that he wanted to use his claws on that half breed to teach him respect… again.

He decided to ignore the half breed and instead turned to Kagome. She stood patiently, holding a small basket covered with a light cloth, the smell of herbs coming from inside. "Rin is unwell." He said before turning into the mansion "I require only the Miko" he said giving InuYasha a pointed glare.

InuYasha bristled at him but Kagome quickly held out a hand "InuYasha, now is not the time. Really you two! could you possibly let THAT go for once!" Inuyasha folded his arms and glared. To that she smiled benevolently and added "Wait here dear" she said to a now pouting half breed. Sesshomaru's smugness at her words cut short as she turned a glare to him "Why did you not come sooner? Has she been here this entire time? She has been missing for days and we couldn't find her."

"I located her only this morning" he said turning down the long hall leading to the guest wing of the mansion.

"Sesshomaru, what is wrong with her?" asked Kagome as she tried to follow after him. Sesshomaru glancing her way noted her slightly waddling gait and sniffed the air a little closer.

So Inuyasha would be adding to his pack again? Slowing his pace for her sake he covered his actions by pausing to speak. Without turning he said; "She has several minor injuries. I found her in the forest, she was injured and so brought her here."

Kagome sighed "That girl…" She clucked like the mother she was.

"Is she still prone to wandering?"

Kagome laughed a small out of breath laugh and nodded "Since the day she met you I imagine"

"Hn.." was all he said to the unvoiced accusation while sliding the screen open.

When they entered Kagome went to her side immediately checking over her injuries. Behind him Jaken stood and watched.

"I did all I knew to do Kagome." Jaken stammered worry straining his already annoying voice. "But it is her heat and that she would not wake that remained a mystery to me."

From her place next to Rin Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and offered him a small smile of reassurance. "It's a fever, I will give her some medicine and she should be ok in about a day. You were wise to send for me though, a fever can be dangerous to a human. Luckily I don't think you waited too long." she grinned

The Miko began pulling at Rin's Kimono, no doubt to administer healing as humans might need. Sesshomaru fled in as dignified a manor as he could.

"Wait here Jaken, show her the way out when she is done"

As they waited in the courtyard for Kagome to return, InuYasha was blissfully quiet for once in his life. Seeming to have picked up on his older brother's bad mood, he only lounged on the bottom step. His arms crossed and a crooked grin on his face. Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge his presence by pretending to read a scroll as they waited.

"So...you just found her... in the woods?" InuYasha asked

"Hn.." he nodded slightly.

InuYasha chuckled "She is one head strong girl"

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at the Hanyo, one eye brow raised in question.

"That girl... Always doing just what she wants no matter what anyone says"

Kagome coming out of the mansion interrupting their moment. She stopped in front of Sesshomaru. "Rin will be just fine now but I don't think it would be wise to move her till she is over this fever."

Sesshomaru didn't answer her, merely nodded. He decided not to mention that he had no intention of letting her leave… at least until she was well.

"When she is feeling better have her take short walks, fresh air will be good for her, keep her well fed and well rested and she will be as good as ever." She smiled toothily up at him and returned to InuYasha.

As Kagome climbed onto his back, his annoying half-breed brother shot him a smirk that spoke volumes more than words ever could. "Keep her happy!" he yelled as he turned and ran out of the gate. Sesshomaru cringed at his words, resisting the urge to run down and kill that upstart!

As he walked back into the mansion he made a point of not going to Rin, instead he turned to his study determined to attend to his many obligations, to prove to himself that he was merely worried for her health as a past companion and nothing more.

 **..0..**

The pale stars glittered above the trees casting long shadows across the gardens while the cool night breeze stirred the many flowers. Looking out through the open screen at the sight Sesshomaru stared at nothing in particular.

He had managed to keep himself from going to Rin for the remainder of that day but when the night came and he had no valid reason for keeping busy in his study, he had retreated to his room only to sit and stare out into the night for hours.

He knew that Rin was in the mansion, he knew that she had settled into a peaceful sleep and that she no longer burned. He could sense her as the only spark of life in the house that wasn't demon.

He found himself thinking again about how he had found her in the woods, how she had felt in his arms so frail and hurt.

If she awoke now she would be alone and confused about where she was, with this in mind he stood and walked out onto the lawn and turned towards her room. It was just a courtesy, just a simple courtesy that he would extend to any other guest under these circumstances. Though he did admit to himself that for another he would have simply sent Jaken.

Silently he slid open the screen of her darkened room. With only one pale strip of starlight creating a path along the floor making the rest of the room darker for its light he entered.

He could clearly see her lying on the mat, her hair loose and fanning out around her face like a halo. She looked pale but not sickly like she had before. With a level of silence only a demon lord could summon he crossed the room and knelt at her side.

Her blanket had slipped below her shoulders along with her kimono, to reveal a slender shoulder and a beautiful neck curving gently down… He closed his eyes, breathing deep to centre his mind away from where it seemed determined to wander.

He could smell her very clearly at this close proximity and was pleased to note that the smell of disease was nearly gone, leaving behind her own scent clear in the darkness. He opened his eyes again and looked at her peaceful face, following the line of her cheek down to her lovely neck. His mind wondered what her neck would taste like? If he were allow himself to lean over her to kiss her softly, to breathe her in, to surround himself with her every scent?

He wanted… How long had it been since he had wanted like this? He did not know. Surely he deserved such a minuscule pleasure? He leaned down, running a finger along her jaw line noting the scratch already healing; it was not as bad as he first thought. He moved her hair from her neck and pushed it behind her small lovely round ear. For a moment he allowed himself the indulgence of touching her, of smelling her aroma…

With a start he sat up straight pulling his hand and rebellious mind back he reached out and pulled the errant blanket up over her shoulder, letting his finger trail along her skin before he let it go.

A small sound escaped her slightly parted lips and she turned towards him, her lips looked so soft and inviting. Could it hurt to simply taste her one time? A small movement and he could feel her lips on his…

In disgust he stood quickly. Offended at his own thoughts he turned to leave the room wishing only to be free of her bewitching powers when another quiet sound came from her still form.

"Sess… Sesshomaru, am I dead?"

Such a piercing few words to come from one that he had already saved from death so many times. He froze thinking perhaps she was simply speaking in her sleep, her breathing changed and he heard her move.

Turning his head he glanced behind him and saw her beautiful eyes looking at him, fear and sadness in them.

"You have been unwell, you will remain here until you are well again." He said without turning and then he was gone wishing only to be away from her temptation before she could speak again. Before she could ask him to comfort her, before he lost his resolve not to follow the path of his father. With a sudden desire to kill something, he flew in search of some unlucky demon to slay.

 **..0..**

Rin watched his silent figure disappear into the shadows and wondered if she was dreaming, he sounded so angry she wanted to know what had happened. She tried to recall how she had ended up here. But then she didn't know where here was, the last thing she recalled was a cave.

No she seeking shelter from the rain but it was unclear and foggy laced through with his face as well as Jaken's and even Kagome's.

Rin remembered the pain from her fall and her hands sought out the injury that she knew was on her leg and found it cleaned and bandaged.

She felt drained and so very tired but happy for the first time in a long while. She had found him and she would stay here until she was well again. He looked as handsome as she remembered and she hoped that at the very least she would have time to tell him how she felt. Sleep slowly crept up on her and soon she lay back down.

When Rin woke from her sleep she was first aware of the sounds around her, someone was moving about the room she was in. Opening her tired eyes she saw a lizard Demon moving near a large tub of water, steaming with warmth not far from her. It was a female, thought her shape only loosely "human". She still had a tail, her skin a leathery green/ blue shade.

"Good morning My lady." said the demon bowing before her. "I am Yakio. I am to be your servant."

Rin looked in surprise at her. What was she doing? Should Rin thank her? "Where am I?" She finally managed to say as she sat up and noted with amazement the beautiful richness of the room. The dark wood floors, exquisitely painted panels, even the blanket over her was rich in color and design.

"Lord Sesshomaru's palace home." said Yakio with a look of amusement.

Sesshomaru? He took her to his home? She suddenly felt shy at the thought and realized that she had never heard him speak of it before. When she had travelled with him he had always camped or when he left would simply leave her with Jaken or Ah-un.

"I have prepared a bath for you my lady." Rin smiled at the title, she didn't feel it fit her. She had never been called a lady before, she was just Girl, or sometimes Rin, but never a Lady. "I am not a lady, Just Rin is fine"

"Lord Sesshomaru said you are, therefor you are" Yakio scoffed holding out an arm for her.

"He said that?"

" _You will care for Lady Rin._ Is what he said to me and I will not contradict him. Neither should you"

Rin blushed but nodded "Thank you." she said standing and decided that she did feel like a nice long soak, after her trek through the forest and on top of that she felt weak and tired still.

A slight wave of dizziness hit her and she nearly fell, but Yakio was fast at her side helping her walk before it became a problem.

"How long have I been here?" Rin wondered as she was helped out of her clothes and then into the tub.

"Sesshomaru-Sama brought you four days ago my lady, and you were in quite a state too. You were wounded and dirty and even after Jaken-sama told us how to heal you it did not help much.

"I'm sorry to have been a bother"

"Oh no such thing" Tutted Yakio "As I was saying even after all of Jaken-sama's help your body began to burn."

Yakio took a pitcher and began to pour water over her while still talking. "But then Sesshomaru-Sama wisely sent for the assistance of a Miko to come and heal you. It was his Lordships half brother who brought the Miko too. Odd that is, if you ask me, seeing as they do not get along and all"

"Kagome?" Rin asked smiling at the chatting female.

Yakio beamed "Yes that was her name! After she only spent a few hours with you she deemed you well on your way to good health. She did a wonderful job too, you stopped burning and then you simply slept for ages. Would you like water on your head as well my Lady?"

Nodding Rin repressed the urge to correct her again.

Yakio poured the warm water over her head and continued on. "The entire house was in an uproar too. We all wondered who you could be and why he would care to bring you here at all being a well…" She paused and laughed nervously "But then Jaken-sama told us that you were once the young human girl that Lord Sesshomaru took in all those years ago. You have grown up quite a bit now; you are quite lovely for a human."

"Thank you." Rin said smiling at the very talkative demon.

"Well I will leave you to your bath my lady." And with that, she left the room leaving Rin to ponder her words in private.

Rin looked beyond her bath to the room. It was lovely, she was unaccustomed to such richness. It was indeed a palace. She noted the many doors of the room and wondered where they all led to. The screen that shielded her from most of the room was painted with a scene of several ladies stood on a hill watching as the sun set below an orchard of fruit trees. They all appeared to be demons with markings and ears that pointed. Beyond she noted the low tabled, the many cushions for sitting, all well made too.

Rin closed her eyes and leaned back into the water and simply reveled in the warmth of it. She wondered how she had ever thought that her quiet pool in the forest could be considered a bath when she had never tried this method.

After what felt like not nearly long enough in the hot water, Yakio was back. "My Lady I have prepared your kimono." Rim smiled to herself and wondered how it must look after her abuse of it during her journey, still she couldn't very well walk about naked.

What she saw laid out on the mat was not her old Kimono at all, before her was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was a deep blue at the base lightening to a pale almost white blue at the neck. Delicate flowers of pink and white cascading from the left shoulder down to the hemline where they spread out as though cast loose in the wind. The under layer was a blush pink and looked like gossamer. Rin was stunned by its rich beauty and could barely bring herself to touch it.

"Is something wrong My Lady?" asked Yakio, concern on her face.

"Its not my Kimono." She finally managed to say as her fingers moved of their own free will to run over the beautiful needle work of the flowers.

"The one that you had on when the Lord brought you in was beyond repair. He had this ordered for you instead, there are more if you would rather use another." Yakio said turning to indicate a large armoire that stood against the wall.

 _There are more?_ Rin thought, but didn't want to ask for fear she would seem ungrateful so she smiled. "No this is beautiful, thank you."

It was a real formal Kimono. One a Hime would ware not a no one like her. The Obi was at least six feet long and a bright red with delicate needlework of coy fish.

"Is there something wrong lady?"

"I do not think I could put this on myself" Rin said feeling ashamed.

Yakio beamed at her, looking like she was trying not to laugh outright "My Lady I would not expect you too"

Rin laughed too. "I am sorry but I am not used to such finery"

Yakio tutted again shaking her head "You worry far to much little human, even a woman of noble birth would require assistance."

When Yakio finished getting her dressed Rin looked into the mirror and was amazed at what she saw. Could that really be the girl she knew? Instead of the simply peasant girl she saw a princess.

"Sesshomaru-sama would like you to spend as much time as you are able regaining your strength, and suggested that the gardens would be to your liking." Yakio said as she slid open the door reviling a beautiful garden.

Rin couldn't help the small squeal of happiness that escaped her when she saw such a beautiful garden and right outside her door too!

 **..0..**

Watching Rin gather flowers was something that Sesshomaru had done before, as a child she was constantly gathering flowers but this was much different from the child that he once knew. The new kimono was stunning on her, as he knew it would be, he was still unprepared for the effect that she had on him.

It was easy to observe her from his study window without her knowing it. Spying was something that he was not proud of, but could not bring himself to be near her yet. The wild and purely wicked thoughts that had come to him when he was last near her made him unsure of himself. And for Sesshomaru being unsure was NOT acceptable.

So first he tested himself with simply observing her, noting her beauty and elegance, admiring her lovely hair as it fell loosely around her slender waist. Watching as she delicately lifts the hem of her Kimono to step over a row of well groomed flowers, noting her small and delicate ankles and tiny bare feet up to the slight curve of her calf.

 _Damn!_

Looking away from her entrancing form he looked at the paper in his hand with feined interest. It was bad enough to have her in his home and therefore at his mercy but for her to be so enticing was almost unbearable. But he was a demon lord, one that had always prided himself on self-control and had sworn that he would not follow his father. He turned angrily aside from the window.

"Jaken!" he yelled, waiting impatiently for his servant to come running.

"Y…Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken stuttered upon entering the study.

"How is Rin doing?"

"She still feels weak but is otherwise well my lord." Jaken didn't raise, his head simply continued to stare at the floor, his Lord's bad mood had increased with Rin's arrival. Jaken had not discovered why because he had been cursed at, LOUDLY in fact, when he asked if she was the reason for his anger.

Jaken had to conclude that it must be his fault in some way.

"Let the servants and the guards know that she is free to go where she will. She is my guest."

"Yes milord!"

"Tell Yakio I want all of her needs met swiftly"

Jaken nodded. "Would my Lord care to go over the requests that have been sent to you?"

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, no he did not. He was however the lord of these lands and it was his duty. "Continue" he said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken nodded "The InuYokai of the northern provence have sent another proposed alliance."

"I have no interest in an alliance"

"Yes lord." Jaken scraped his quill against the parchment. "There is a rumor of a wandering band of Kitsune is your lands"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated this part of his duty, the mundane. He wanted to walk with Rin in the gardens. "Are they causing any problems?"

Jaken shuffled through some leaves of parchment. "Um, no lord they seem to be tricking the human villages"

"Hn.." Sesshomaru only half heard the words as he watched her again.

Jaken waited, his lord was clearly distracted "I will inform milord if they start to cause problems" Jaken said glancing out to the garden. _Ah, Rin…_ "She has asked after you several times now my Lord." Not really true. He had yet to talk to the girl but Jaken had said it in a hope to amend whatever it was he had done to make Sesshomaru angry.

After several minutes of silence Jaken dared to look up and saw that Sesshomaru was again looking out the window. "Tell Rin that I will join her for an evening walk." With a slight glare at him Jaken knew that he was dismissed and nearly ran from the room. Happy at the outcome, Jaken hurried toward her room, the mention of an evening walk seemed to cheer his Lord.

 **..0..**

In no time at all she had an armful of flowers and was feeling more tired than she cared to admit. The simple task of collecting the blossoms was very tiring and soon she was sitting down by the small pond that had an abundance of lilies.

Rin watched as the fish darted this way and that under the water and wondered where Sesshomaru was and if he would see her before she was told she was well enough to leave. She worried that perhaps she had angered him. No one had said so but his appearance in her room, with his short words, had her upset. Perhaps she in some way angered him greatly? She suddenly wanted to cry and soon found that a single tear had fallen down her cheek. With a sigh she stood and turned to her room.

Yakio, who had been following her this entire time, came to her side.

"Are you quite well Lady?"

"I am simply tired. I did not know how weak the sickness had left me"

Offering an arm the kind lizard helped her back to her room.

"I will get lunch for you" she said as she left the room.

When Jaken was admitted into her room later Rin gave him a large smile and ran to hug him.

Some things never change.

"Jaken-sama! It has been so long since I have seen you"

"Rin!" He yelled at her, causing her to back up.

"I'm sorry but I did miss you. Where is Ah-Un?"

"He is in the stable. But Rin I didn't come here to talk about Ah-Un."

Rin felt a flash of panic, was he going to tell her to leave because she was better now?

"Lord Sesshomaru will join you for a walk this evening so make sure you are ready and presentable!"

Rin smiled. A walk would be wonderful. She would have to dress in the most beautiful kimono she could find.

"You still smile too much stupid girl!" Jaken said

"And you are still small. While I am now much taller than you"

Jaken hrumfed and turned to leave. "Just make sure you are ready Rin." He dodged around Yakio and pattered down the long hall.

After bowing to him Yakio looked at Rin confused "What did Lord Jaken require?"

"He came to tell me that Lord Sesshomaru will come for an evening walk with me!"

"That IS exsiting and so odd too!"

"Odd, Why?"

"Lord Sesshomaru does not walk in the garden often"

Rin felt a sudden wave of panic. Why was he doing this for her then? Perhaps he did care for her? She grinned widely "I will need to make sure I look presentable!"

Yakio only smiled as she set the tray down. "You look fine"

"Shouldn't I at least do up my hair?"

"Do you usually wear it up?"

Rin blinked for several moments "Well, no I really never have"

"Then why start now?"

Rin laughed lightly and shrugged "To make a good impression?"

To this the lizard laughed loudly "Kami above child! He brought you here passed out and wearing dirty and ripped cloths, your hair a mess and wounded"

Rins heart sank "But I…"

Yakio tutted around her making her sit and pulling the table that held her lunch closer. "He knew you before as a child too! Making an "Impression" was done long ago. Do not worry so much, now eat!" She commanded.

Rin nodded and obeyed.

As evening drew near Rin felt her heart speed up with the thought of her upcoming walk. She had hurried through her dinner and then regretted it as her stomach threatened her with nerves. But she managed to calm herself with thinking about ANY thing else she could as she knelt by the door to the garden and awaited Sesshomaru.

She had changed into another Kimono; this one was just as beautiful as the last with a dark purple color overlaid with a flock of cranes. For some reason she felt in many ways more worthy of him in such elegant cloths rather than as a peasant girl in rags.

As the sun began to sink lower she began to worry that perhaps he had changed his mind. But then she saw his pale figure coming towards her across the lawn. He still wore the white kimono with the red crest though he lacked his armor, his long white fur still sat on his shoulder.

As he drew near she felt suddenly shy seeing him again and in his own home too. Putting her hands in front of her, she bowed to him in the most elegant manner she could. "Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for your care and for allowing me to stay in your home."

 *****End*****


	4. Part Three

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **~*Part three*~**

Of all the people in the world, be they human or demon to bow before him, Rin was the last one he wanted to see in such a position. It somehow felt wrong for her to be bowing to him.

"That is unnecessary Rin."

She nodded and stood, a look of worry on her face and he had to fight the urge to tell her she had done nothing wrong. But instead he held out a hand to her. "I have been told that it will be good for your health if you walk"

"Thank you." She barely whispered taking his hand she stepped down from the engawa onto the grass and let go. He regretted that she had let his hand go. Her hand was small and soft in his, her delicate fingers felt very pleasant. Pushing aside the thought he focused on the task at hand.

They walked side by side, though not closely, as he thought over what to say to her. _What would be safe?_ He wondered and turned an eye to her face, noting that she looked sad, even worried.

"Rin, are you well?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yes my lord, I am feeling much better, though I am tired." After a moment she began to play with the sleeve of her Kimono nervously. "Thank you for, everything really, I didn't mean to be a burden I just wanted…"

"Rin." He cut her off not wanting her to think she was unwelcome. "It is of no consequence." He said as they continued on turning toward to peach grove. The avenue they followed traced a path through the middle of the well groomed trees. He had sought the privacy that they would provide and then was annoyed at himself for seeking to be alone with her. The grove was long and narrow, followed on both sides by a high hedge.

As the trees surrounded them muting the sounds or the gardeners and the distant household he realized his error; being alone with her could be disastrous to his glared at nothing and was determined to simply walk through the flowering trees to the open safety of the lawn beyond.

But Rin had not yet been in the peach grove and once under the canopy of blossoms, her breath caught and she stopped to look in wonder at the beautiful sight. "Oh how lovely." she said mostly to herself as she reached for the delicate flowers.

If she knew what she did to him, would she mock his weakness? He wondered as he turned to see her standing in the pale twilight, a cascade of petals falling around her, hand extended to sweetly cup the blossoms in her lovely hand. The Kimono she wore making her stand out all the more. She was like a vision of the divine, one that he wished to be near, to embrace and know.

And then he was standing next to her, unsure of when he had decided to come so close to her. His hand reaching for the same blossom, she froze, He too did not move, afraid that he would somehow break the moment.

Standing over her, he was so close that her scent was like a drug to him and he wanted more, wanted to run his hand through her dark hair, to feel every curve of her. His hand strayed to brush aside her hair from her cheek.

His mind told him that this was not wise. That she was wrong. That this path was what had caused his father's death. And when his mind had nearly won the battle she turned her face up to look into his golden eyes, a look so trusting and innocent that his rational reasons vanished.

She was so very close to him. All it would take was a slight tilt to bring his lips to hers. So little effort to taste her. To wrap his arms around her would be so sweet. Would she come into his arms willingly?

"Sesshomaru." she whispered, her hand coming to rest on his chest, his breath came in sharp at her touch. A sweet blush rose to her cheek and he wondered what had caused it.

 _No!_

He turned his head aside closing his eyes from the sight of her. _I am not weak!_ He yelled to his mind and turned suddenly. "The peach blossoms are lovely this time of year." He said as he turned to hurry through to the safety of the open lawn.

 **..0..**

Rin felt hurt as she watched him walk away from her. For just a moment his eyes had been so soft. When he had been at her side his hand near hers as she cupped the flower on the branch Rin thought her heart might beat out of her chest. He had brushed her hair aside and she wanted so badly to kiss him and to tell him that he was all she wanted. She had dared to touch him; she could feel his heart and breath beneath her hand.

She could feel his muscles beneath the silk fabric and found her mind wondering what he looked like without his shirt on causing a blush to raise in her cheek. She had almost dared to lean into him and tell him what her heart felt. And then he was gone again.

She had already told herself that if he rejected her that would be ok because that was better than having the regret of not asking for the rest of her life.

She followed behind him, hurt by his sudden change in mood. "I will return tomorrow" he said at her approach. Before she got very close he suddenly turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru-sama I…"

"Tomorrow Rin" he said cutting her off "you need rest now." And with that he was gone again.

Rin stood alone in the garden. Feeling somehow rudely abandoned. She sighed turning back to her room.

The sun was set and gone when she slid the screen open and entered. Yakio waited her arrival smiling brightly. "Did you have pleasant walk?"

Rin nodded and put on a false smile answering the many question directed at her as she prepared for bed.

"You are quiet this evening, perhaps two walks were a bit much?"

"Yes that must be it, I would like to go to bed" Rin replied wanting only to be alone.

Yakio nodded and left her alone in the quiet room.

 **..o..**

Sesshomaru glared out his window at the clouded day, the wind shaking the trees as a storm blew in from the south. It would not do to have her out in such weather. Disliking how much he regretted it, after such an enjoyable evening last night, Sesshomaru called for Jaken. At his fast arrival Sesshomaru wondered if perhaps the Imp sat outside the door at all times on the off chance he would call. Did he ever sleep? He suspected that perhaps the Imp had learned to sleep with his eyes open. This image amused him. Jaken the ever faithful and constant.

"Milord?" Jaken said stirring his musing back to the present and to the reason he had called.

A furrow appeared in his brow as Sesshomaru wondered why he had called Jaken. The wind whipped up, making the shutters bang loudly against the frame. Ah yes the bad weather. "Jaken send for…" He paused suddenly aware that he did not know said servants name. "Rin's Servant, the Lizard female." he finally added.

"Yes milord. At once!" Jaken hurried away. Sesshomaru sat comfortably at his desk waiting.

When said female presented herself Jaken bowed "Yakio milord!" Sesshomaru nodded Jaken away, glad to have a name.

The demon bowed low and seemed worried "Lord is there something amiss? I have only done as the girl asked, and you directed"

"You should do as she asks. Anything she wants should be hers, within reason" he added. After all she might want something he could not give... To that he only grinned smugly _What could she need that I could not give?_ really the question was not worth asking.

"She only asks very little lord, she does complain some in regard to her kimono saying they are too fine. But I assured her it was your wish that she have them"

With a raised brow Sesshomaru wondered why she was prattling on? "I called you here for farther instruction"

Without raising from her prone position the demon sighed with relief.

"Is she content?"

Seeming to ponder this for a moment the lizard nodded "Yes…Well I assume so lord. She says very little in general."

"Does she seem at ease, is her health improving?"

To this Yakio grinned "She is a very polite human Lord. She has only once complained of feeling unwell. Her color is much improved as well as her appetite. Which at first was small." It was no wonder Rin said little around this female, she never ceased speaking "Yesterday she said that walking in the garden had tired her but then…"

"Walking in the garden tired her?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Yes, she seemed unwell upon her return and when I asked she said that taking two walks may have been to much for her"

 _Damn…_

"Tell her I will not be able to join her this evening" He said "The weather is not permitting today"

Yakio bowed "Yes Milord"

 **..0..**

Rin sighed heavily and watched the light rain mist the gardens. "My Lady you should not have the screen open!" Yakio said as she entered the room.

"If I cannot be outside I should at least be allowed to look at what I can't enjoy!" She pouted

"Lord Sessh..."

"He worries far to much." Rin said cutting of the servant. She turned from the wet view and looked instead to her bath that was waiting for her. "I may be human but I am not that pathetic" she mumbled. Her mood soured from the moment she had been told he would not come. The overcast sky and following rain only adding to it.

"Such a mouth on you!" Yakio tutted as she moved about the room picking up after Rin. "I would think you would be more grateful, more willing to obey him" To that rin huffed and pulled the pins from her fancy hair do that had taken over an hour to complete. Sighing with relief as she ran her fingers through the long locks. "Letting your hair out too! Really you are very..." Yakio stopped as she seemed to think better of her words.

"I am what?" Rin said looking down at the nice cloths, her well tended hands and scrubbed feet. She glared "When did I become so different?"

"What was that?" Yakio said coming to help her undress so she could bathe.

"Nothing" Rin said as the lizard came to aid her in undoing the elaborate obi "I can do it myself. I would like to be alone" She said annoyed with where her life was suddenly going.

"But..My Lady should not be alone!" Yakio persisted

"As your Lady I am telling you I want to be alone." Rin insisted.

Yakio nodded, though she seemed annoyed. "May I return with your dinner?" she asked at the door.

"Yes that is fine" She said without turning.

Once she was gone Rin Looked over the fancy room. It was lovely but she missed her free life, she wanted to wander among the trees bare foot and run in the rain. When she had gone in search of Sesshomaru she had assumed he would be like her childhood memories recalled. She had envisioned moonlit nights sitting near a fire cooking fish that she and Jaken had caught. She had pined for the days of wandering, riding on Ah-Un until only the starlight guided them.

She had never dreamed that he had such an elaborate and beautiful home. Did he prefer it here? The entire time they wandered before had he simply wished to return home? Or maybe he had been seeking the escape from all of this? The room felt closed in, stifling in fact. She wanted out. With determination she moved to push the screen open, letting in the cool rain dampened air.

Breathing deeply Rin grinned, an idea forming. She turned, searching her room she located an umbrella and quickly left. Regretting for a moment that she had not let Yakio untie the obi to set her free from the binding cloths. Her naked feet on the wet grass a small consolation, a simpler freedom and for now she would take it.

It had been far to long since she had run barefoot. The light sprinkling of rain only adding to her enjoyment as she wandered the gardens undisturbed. The small creek of water that flowed through the grounds bubbled happily with the extra water. There was no wind and she smiled brightly for the first time in a while.

"I should be happy here, why aren't I?" She asked no one. "Is it because I feel like I am not me?" Rin sighed at the thought. When she had first arrived she was happy to dress as a Princess. Feeling somehow that she was more worthy of him. Now however she felt like a painted doll in a gilded cage. In the distance she heard the sound of little voices laughing. Without really deciding to she stood and followed their happy sounds.

Wandering away from the garden, toward the only other large structure on the grounds, she followed the sound. "It must be the stable" she mumbled to herself and was suddenly thrilled to think that Ah-Un might be there.

"How would you know!" said one little voice. She stopped short at the door.

"Because my parents told me so, they trick humans all the time!" Said the second voice.

"Well my parents said that they are too stupid to hunt for themselves. Even when they are grown up they cannot even catch fish!" Said a third little voice.

Rin listened to their small augment, it was several demon children, a Pair of Kitsune were arguing with a crow and a lizard.

"Well my mom is helping Lord Sesshomaru with his human right now and she said the girl is kind" yet another proclaimed.

To that Rin laughed, coming into their line of sight. They all jumped, the eldest kitsune grabbing the arm of the littlest one near him, stopping his attempted departure.

"Ah... its the human!" Said a Raven child.

"I aint afraid of humans!" the Older kitsune said standing a little taller.

"I do not mean to intrude, but I was looking for Ah-Un" she said

The little lizard gasped and covered his mouth "Why do you want to find the Lords Dragon?"

Rin smiled "I wanted to see him"

"They are dangerous, no one goes near them except lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken!" The smaller kitsune pipped up from his hiding place behind the older boy.

To that Rin giggled "I will take my chances I think. Would you show me?"

They seemed to think showing her the two headed dragon was a bad idea. Rin sighed and moved past them walking deeper into the building. She knew that they followed her, though not closely.

The stalls were large and housed a few other dragons, a blue one, two red and a black, though none had two heads. Most ignored her, a few chuffed her direction. There were a few demon horses too, their red eyes regarding her with suspicion.

Rin was beginning to have second thought about entering the stables, the longer she was in here the more she felt unwanted. These demons did not like her presence at all.

"She is gona get eaten!" Rin heard the Lizard say and he took off out of the stable

Then she spotted them, Ah was snoring but Un was looking around. Perhaps they felt her coming? Would they remember her? She was a child the last time she had seen them after all.

"Ah-Un... Hey boys... do you remember me?" she asked quietly, holding out a hand suddenly nervous, maybe they only followed Sesshomaru's instructions in the past. Did they only watch over her because he said so? That thought made her feel sad, she recalled loving them as they watched over her so many times.

"Hey you should not get close they don't like anyone but Lord Sesshomaru!" The older Kitsune said.

Ah stirred and looked her way too, his sleep bleary eyes blinking heavily. Un was rumbling low, unsure if it was a purring greeting or a warning growl Rin stopped moving closer.

Around them the other demons stirred in response to Ah-Un and the children squeaked in fear. Both heads came over the fence and with teeth bared snorted at her. She froze but did not move away, though she wanted too "What is it? Do you not remember me?" she asked the four eyes that regarded her suspiciously. Ah leaned out farther and Rin felt sure that he was trying to smell her, so she lifted a timid hand, hopping that she would not loose it. Un glared not moving as Ah sniffed at her.

"What the HELL!" a gruff voice said somewhere behind her. The children screamed and scattered. "Do you have a death wish human!"

Rin turned to the voice and was surprised when a very gruff looking InuYokai with a long scar down his face came running at her. Startled and taken of guard she backed away from him and right in-between Ah and Un who immediately began nuzzling her hair.

The unknown Demon paused, clearly shocked "Well my lord sure can pick em!" and then he laughed.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly. He was InuYokai that was obvious but his hair was short cropped and he had no marking on his face like her lord. His face was handsome enough but the long scar marred his features.

He laughed again "I think as the stable master I should ask who the hell you are little human" he stepped closer, Ah-Un growling low at him and each one circling her protectively. "But seeing as these two like ya I won't bother. You could only be Rin"

 **..0..**

Sesshomaru stared out the of his study and wondered what she doing this morning. The continuing bad weather had stopped him from using the excuse of walking in the garden with her. He found that he wanted to know what she was doing with her time. He wondered if perhaps she was not feeling well again and so he stood to go and see.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Said the rat demon that stood at his door and then began to follow him as he ignored the thing. As he drew close to her room the servant coughed and tried again "Lord Sesshomaru, several of the household vassals have wondered what the human girl means to you, that you allow her to wander at will in the palace."

Sesshomaru turned and raised a brow at the short demon, trying to place the face with a name he knew. There were so many servants and vassals these days that keeping their names straight was not worth the effort. So rather than try, he simply looked at him, his face unreadable.

The short rat demon began to fidget under his gaze and soon began to stutter. "I… We have just…noted how she has… how she is with the…um… servants. Not like a lady of class would… behave… and so we wondered if… if perhaps she was… a um perhaps a hired servant… as… well." Fear and panic almost dripped from him as he became quieter and took a few steps back.

Sesshomaru looked at the fool and considered killing him for his stupidity. But Sesshomaru did not approve of killing in his home so instead he glared at the offending rat.

"Uh…N…Never mind Lord Sesshomaru it is of no importance!" And with that he did a hasty departure.

A servant! Rin would never be a servant in his household. The very thought was demeaning. He would have to ask Jaken about this foolishness.

The Lizard Demoness who was her maid was walking his way. While walking he tried to remember her name again, He hated trying to recall all the servants in his household, there were far too many...

"My Lord" she said bowing to him. He stopped walking and looked down at her, it started with a _y_ did it not?

"Is Rin feeling well today?" he asked to hide that he did not recall her name at all.

"My lady saw fit to send me away for the day" the Lizard huffed with some indigence.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at that "Indeed, did you offend her in some way?"

"Wha... well I do not think... No my lord I would never intentionally do that!" she stuttered suddenly very worried.

"Hn..." He walked past her, ignoring the servant Yakio. _Ah yes that was her name._

Perhaps she was simply in her room? As he approached her door he was surprised that

No... he sensed her... Outside? Odd, but was she still unwell? Annoyed that she would have such little regard for her health he went looking for her.

Sesshomaru stopped outside the stable, listening as she talked with someone.

"How long have you known him Taichi?" she asked

"We are pack mates" he said

"So you are a brother?" Rin sounded in awe at that, as she would, her only knowledge of his pack was InuYasha.

To that he laughed "Pack mate and brother are quite different. You can be part of a pack without being part of the blood line"

"How do you know who I am?" she asked him. Sesshomaru listened with interest. What would be said about him when he was not around, although Taichi no doubt knew he was near, Rin could not know with her limited sense.

"The entire household knew of you. While My lord was out attempting to defeat Naraku we were kept up to date on his doings by Lord Jaken." He said dancing around the subject, no doubt not knowing what she was to him now. Did he even know himself what she was?

"I think I was simply a burden to him all that time" She sighed

To that he laughed again "There is nothing in My lords life that is a _burden_ , he would not allow such a thing."

Rin laughed back "Oh I don't know"

"That you don't young thing." he said

"But he seems to not want my company now" she whispered. Had Sesshomaru been mortal he would have missed her complaint.

"I imagine his Lordship is only thinking of your health. Were you not unwell?"

"Yes, but I feel almost completely well now. I am not so fragile"

"But you are just a human!" complained one of the children

"Perhaps, but I can still take care of myself. If I had not gotten sick I would have been fine." she protested

"How would you feed yourself?" asked another child

"I know how to gather food, someone has been telling you mis-truths about us humans!" she laughed

"That may be young'uns but now I have work. You no doubt need to move along too" he said

"I suppose, could I at least come back, visit them again?"

"I ain't gona stop you. If these beasts were gona eat you they would have already!"

"Thank you I will be back then" She said.

Sesshomaru moved out of sight as she walked past, trailed behind by four little ones. She was bare foot and carried an umbrella though the rain that had almost stopped.

"A rarity among humans" Taichi said at his side. Sesshomaru did not respond only watched her walk away "Has she always been so unique?" He asked.

"Does she come here often?" he asked ignoring the question.

"This is her first visit lord"

"Will she remain safe among the animals?"

"Ah-Un rules this stable like you do your lands My Lord. They will watch her"

Sesshomaru nodded "She may do as she wishes" he said turning to return to the house.

"Of course milord"

He followed her path through the garden, trailed by the little children. She had not in returned to her room as he thought she might, their trail was leading outside the walls following the stream.

As he approached he heard the sound of laughter, hers and several small childlike voices were screaming with delight and laughing.

The small gate that led out into the forest which surrounded his home was open and beyond he followed the sound. As they came into view he moved to stand just out of view behind a tree.

Rin and several small demon children were playing in the stream; their cloths tied up so as not to get wet. In addition to the ones who followed her from the stable there were several others who had joined them. Had there always been so many small children in his home? The thought an odd comfort, if his servants and vassals felt safe enough to bring their families they must trust him more than he thought. He allowed a small smile at the thought. His father once telling him that loyalty was measured in more ways that those who could wield a sword.

Rin stood in the middle of the stream, her outer kimono was safely placed on a branch while she stood in the simpler light one that went underneath. She had it tied up clear of the water.

She had her hair pulled up into a loose knot, several strands falling loose as she bent to the water. Her legs were bare up to her thighs and Sesshomaru found it hard to breath at the sight. The delicate curve of first her calf and then up to the thigh was enchanting and looked so very soft.

"Lady Rin, will it really work?" asked the littlest kit.

Rin smiled at the young child. "If you keep quiet it will. Now shush." she looked back at the water holding still she waited.

After a moment she stood quickly holding up a fish. The children all laughed and clapped at her proud trophy.

"Yay! You did it!" one cheered

"I told you I could" she said rather smugly

"Can we eat it now?" asked the lizard child

"If you would like to but I think we will need more." Within no time there was several fish in a basket and the children were happily talking about eating them for dinner.

"Lady Rin would you like to share with us?"

"Sure, but you all go ahead to let the cook get them ready. I'll be back soon." She said as she stepped out of the water and watched them go back the way they had come.

As they passed he held a clawed hand to his lips warning them to silence. With small chests puffed up they proudly followed his silent command. The eldest ones even offering childish salute to him. As the last ones past he turned back, intent on going to her side, but instead he found himself rooted in place simply watching her.

Sesshomaru watched with regret as she untie the knot in her kimono and let it fall back into place. And then pulled on the beautiful outer one up over her shoulders tying the smaller sash and then picked up her obi and glared at it.

"This ridiculous thing how can anyone tie it alone." She complained.

She was right, the thing was longer than she was tall and he had always found it odd that they were so unmanageable.

Rather than try she simply wrapped it up and laid it in her lap and reached up to undo her hair letting it fall loose again. Rin began to hum as she ran her fingers through her hair. _She still sings._ The thought came to him that while she was so different than the child she was before so many things had remained the same.

He stepped out from behind the tree and walked toward her. She remained unaware of him and stood turning to head back to her room when she literally ran right into him.

 **..0..**

"Oh!" she said in shock and looked up at whom she had bumped into and immediately blushed prettily at him."Lord Sesshomaru, I…didn't know you were…" He looked down at her and she thought that he was looking at the wadded mass of an obi in her hands and felt embarrassment overcome her.

 _He must think me so undignified!_ "I am afraid I cannot tie these up by myself… you see I was just…" Just what? Playing with the servant children and catching fish with her hands.

Oh how she wanted to curl up and die from her embarrassment!

"You were always very good at catching fish." He said in an effort to calm her, turning out of her path back to the garden gate. "Shall we?" he asked before he began to walk.

Rin nodded and tried to follow but the long piece of fabric was proving to be a huge hindrance, it would not stay put and kept falling to the ground no matter how hard she tried not too let it.

Noting her trouble he stopped and turned to her. "I shall take that." he offered.

Rin was surprised but handed it to him and they continued their walk. Once past the gate he set the obi on a nearby bench and began to walk again. Rin looked at the long piece of fabric and wondered if she should just leave it and was about to pick it up when he looked back at her.

"Rin?" he said his face unreadable.

"Well the um…." She said turning to the obi.

"A servant will take care of it."

Rin nodded and followed him. They walked in silence for several long minutes before he stopped by the bridge that crossed the stream. Rin wondered what he was thinking, his face only changed in the slightest but she was sure he was thinking about something. She stood next to him wishing she could talk to him about what it was that bothered him.

With her standing so close to him, he had to concentrate on not giving into his desire to hold her close and kiss her lovely lips…

 _Damn!_

"Sesshomaru are you well?" she asked laying her hand on his arm softly and looked up at him with concern on her face. He turned from her moving his arm away from her touch, angry at himself.

"It is nothing of importance." Deep inside he wanted to tell her, to confide in her all of his many responsibilities and daily troubles. He was sure that she would not judge him or try and make him see her reasons like so many others did. She would simply smile and be there for him.

 _If she told me that she loved me I would be lost._ He thought, looking into the distance. And so he never saw the look of deep sorrow that crossed her face as he moved from her touch.

He wanted to know if she was completely healed but did not want to hear the answer. If she were well then he would have no reason to keep her here any longer unless…

"Do you have all you require?" he asked instead looking back at her, she looked so sad and he suddenly regretted his cold reserve.

"Yes my Lord." she said quietly. "I feel tired suddenly my I return to my room?" She asked and before he could reply she was gone.

 *****End Part three*****


	5. Part Four

****So sorry for the horrid delay. My only excuse is an absolutely terrible case of** **writers block that has remained until a week ago when it finally left to harass someone else :) Again sorry and I do hope this part is to your liking****

 *****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated** **characters*****

 **~*Part Four*~**

It had been four days since he had found her with the children. Sesshomaru watched out the open screen as she walked in the garden. She was no doubt well now, and yet he couldn't bring himself to make her leave. She said nothing about going either, perhaps she wanted to stay. While part of him welcomed her presence, the other part of him considered her a liability and a distraction. He could not seem to stop watching her, especially when she walked, parasol in hand her maid following as well as a few of the servant children.

"Lord Sesshomaru I have a list of items that you requested and…" Jaken said interrupting his wandering mind. Sesshomaru walked away without replying and headed to his desk. Jaken still followed him still trying to read the list.

"Jaken, what are the servants saying about Rin?" he asked interrupting the toad again as he turned to take the list, feigning interest in what it said.

"Well I…um told them that she was your ward years ago when you used to hunt Naraku. Some asked if she was going to be a servant but most of them soon realized that that couldn't be so." Jaken began to fidget and looked intently at the floor. "She…seems to have taken a liking to visiting the stables. She also has befriended the kitchen staff." Jaken attempted to shuffle the stack of paper that Sesshomaru had unceremoniously shoved back at him.

"Do they consider her a threat?" he wondered.

"None have said such to myself." Jaken began "Though the fact that she has stopped wearing the more elaborate kimonos has perhaps made her more approachable."

"Hn..." was his only reply.

"Most think she is an exceptional human and have taken a liking to her" Jaken continued "while others respect her presence here for your sake my lord."

That made him cringe inside. _For my sake?_ "My vassals?" he asked remembering the Rat demons words.

"Well some of them have…they um… have said ah…" Jaken gulped clearly afraid to continue.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru warned him with a glare.

Jaken gulped again and began to shake. "Several of them think that she is your um…" he stopped bowing low no doubt to hide his face he squeaked "But not me my lord I do not think she is your mistress!"

Sesshomaru stared at the toad. _They thought that she…_

"Leave" He said without looking up. He glared at the sound of the door sliding shut, as though it was to blame for the offense. Idiots, all of them!

He was not going to entertain mistresses, he never had, not after his Fathers...Error. No, he had decided long ago that when he chose to be with someone as a lover and mate, it would not be under such a low fashion. Sesshomaru snorted and shuffled aside several more papers, attempting to think about something else.

It did not work.

Demons did not have any qualms about sexual relations between Demons of power. When a Demon, on rare occasion, found company in a humans arms however it was considered taboo. Even though his father had several females he favored, (Sesshomarus own mother being the highest on that list for a time) it was still a great disgrace that he had allow himself to be seduced by the human princess. He doubted very much that humans looked upon such relationships kindly either. Evident as even his Fathers consort suffered because of her copulation with a demon. She had, as far as he knew, been all but shut out from her own kind. Though that may have had more to do with her being obviously with said demons child.

A low growl escaped as he tried, with little success to push away this train of thought. He was not his Father and Rin was not some flighty Princess. This thought pleased him more than he anticipated as he considered the difference. His fathers woman had been a pampered and no doubt spoiled human, most likely incapable of doing anything useful.

Rin was more than capable, while still human and in some ways fragile, she could fend for herself. Find food, hide, fight when needed, she cowered before none.

 _Not even me._

Sesshomaru shook his head. Dam his wondering mind!

The parchment before him was a land proposal from the north. His eyes scanned the offer without really seeing it.

His musing had stirred something he had not really before considered a necessity. A Female to sire heirs from. This was about the time his father had mated his mother...

There were several Demonesses that were equal in heritage, though not in power to him. If fact the more he considered it there might be one or two such offers somewhere in this pile of paperwork.

Even as Sesshomaru began looking for them he stopped. None would be what he wanted. All demonesses came, inherently, with an arrogance and a thirst for power. Even his own mother soon abandoned his father for more Power. Most demons, male or female, would mate out of lust full instinct rather than a genuine affection to each other. While it was not uncommon to come together for the singular intent of producing heirs. Even children were often unwanted...

Ignoring the old sting of a long healed scar on his mind Sesshomaru contemplated this aspect of his species. The way in which they often procreated. It seemed to him, a flaw suddenly. Perhaps the reason humans were outbreeding them and quickly outnumbering demon kind was due to the bonds they formed...

He knew that humans held special rituals to proclaim their bond to all. Even the Halfbreed has gone through with the human ritual before he bedded his Miko. With a slight twinge in his eyebrow, he recalled with distain how InuYasha Miko had send HIM an invitation! He sent no replied but had arrived, to visit Rin as he once did at her young age, and it happened to be that day. It was odd to witness the bonding ritual, it all seemed so unnecessary. But still they had stayed together, even spawning several offspring and keeping them.

No, a mistress was not something he wanted. Any child from a mistress stood the chance of being either taken from him, or being abandoned with him when the mother bored of their arrangement. Demons had never held such bonding customs as humans did, but _if_ he chose to take a mate, he would perhaps find one who would be willing to make a lasting bond. All would know exactly where Rin stood at his side and in his home.

Sesshomaru stopped short at his conclusions. Looking inside at his unintentional train of thought, he almost smiled.

 _Rin at his side._

He glared at the offending presumption, challenging it to resurface again…

Taking the Land proposal and forcing his focus on it he suddenly decided that this particular offer needed to be seen to personally. Yes, he needed to be free of the confines of his home. He needed fresh air where Rin's scent was not lingering, driving him to distraction!

 **o0o**

Rin was well now and had been for nearly a week and yet he had not sent her away. While still unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, she still longed for an answer. He seemed to care for her, his attention undoubted as he had taken a few more evening walks with her. While she had enjoyed every second of them, he still seemed so distant.

Unfortunately, beyond their few privet moments he never spoke to her, remaining far away at all times as though she was in a bubble. Though Rin had decided that she needed to tell him her feeling she didn't want to ruin her time with him. Sure that he would send her away for such presumptions she had, so far, held her tongue and simply enjoyed her moments with him.

All but the day he had found her fishing with the small demon children. He had been so cold to her, turning from her touch and refusing to look at her. She felt sure that it was because of her undignified behavior. But she simply could not bring herself to don the appearance of royalty. Her soul was too free, her desires contrary to the path noble women tread.

Every day her kimono's were put out for her and she was always shocked at the beauty of each one. Yakio still insisted that she was a lady of high standing, according to her lord, but Rin would simply refuse such finery each time. "If it was a special event I could understand but they are so impractical!" she had insisted. Yakio was clearly unsatisfied but bowed to her request.

The household servants had at first remained suspicious and guarded around her. But they soon came to know her better. Demons had never frightened Rin, she treated them as she would anyone and so with her smiles and happy disposition she won over the majority of the household servants and even a few of his vassals.

"When is lunch?" She asked as the sun climbed higher.

"Not for an hour My Lady" Yakio said clearly annoyed again as she put away the fancy kimono that Rin had refused that to put on.

"Couldn't we eat early?" She inquired hopeful yet unsurprised when Yakio snorted "No" as she walked out. For a while Rin tried to remain entertained with her scroll that she had been reading. Yakio would be very annoyed if she went seeking food before it was time. The poor lizard did not approve of Rin and her wild ways. The Demoness liked things to be done properly, on time and within the rules always.

Rin grinned, perhaps she should ask Sesshomaru for a different maid? Give both of them a break? Immediately pushing aside the thought, no doubt that would look bad for Yakio, who was not at fault for their personality clash.

Still she was hungry, an hour seemed far off when the stomach was empty now. Feeling more than a little annoyed at her own guilt she went in search of lunch. At the door to her room she paused. If she went this way no doubt Yakio would see her, and then stop her. Shaking her head Rin turned and leaving through the garden and then swinging around the mansion, cutting a path across the open courtyard toward the back of the impressive building. The servants entrance to the kitchen was back there and she knew they would make sure she received food. Smiling at the thought of Yakio, annoyed at her for using that entrance, made her go a little faster.

Her speed, as she ran around the corner, left no chance to avoid a collision with someone. Her nose hurt where she had smacked it against the chest armor of a bear demon. Holding her now sore nose she stared up at the rather tall demon. She knew he was a guard from the crest on his shoulder.

He turned a glare at her, which only deepened as he became aware it was her. "What d'ya want?" he demanded angrily shoving something behind his back.

Rin blinked several times, caught off guard by his angry sounding voice. "I'm sorry I didn't see you. I was just..." she paused at the sound of a quiet whimper coming from whatever was behind him.

"Who is that?" she asked impulsively as she tried to see who was whimpering and though the bear tried to block her she could see a kimono clearly between his legs.

"Move along human, this is none of your business!" he snarled at her. Rin shuddered under the apparent anger, the term 'human' sounding distinctly like a curse. His breath stank of Sake and his words had a minute slur. He had been drinking, though she doubted he was very drunk.

Taking a strategic step back Rin lifted her chin a bit "I apologize but it is my business" Looking him over it was clear that he was not going to back down, but his sword arm was holding whoever it was behind him from her view.

He snorted angrily "Oh, think yourself a queen now human? Think because My lord fancies a tumble in your blankets you have a say now?"

Her anger spiked sharply at his insinuation. "It is my business because I make it mine. Who is that?" she demanded again as she bent her knees ever so slightly so she could bolt if needed.

"Cocky little thing aren't you!" He let the woman free to place his hand on his sword hilt. A small Demoness, though what she was exactly Rin wasn't sure, backed away. Her kimono front ripped, her eyes wide as she took stock of the situation before bolting.

"What were you doing?" Rin said, disgusted to find such behavior, and knowing full well what he had been doing.

"Havin' a lil' fun whats it to you?" He demanded.

"If the other party is not enjoying your _fun_ then you should leave them be." She said. A part of her shied away from this confrontation. The demons eyes were becoming redder by the minuet. He stood to his full height and glowered down at her. It took all of her will power not to back down, though she did flinch. He carried a sword, a large one... However he had yet to draw it, his hand simply resting on the hilt. He had a small dagger tucked on the other hip and an axe strapped across his back too. _Surely he wouldn't dare... Lord Sesshomaru would no doubt..._ The thought ended as she realized that she didn't know what he would do.

"I can do what I want. And you..." He said menacingly as his hand came to be around her arm so quickly she didn't even see it move. Her feet barely touching the ground as he pulled her closer. Rin squeaked in fright, her heart racing as his arm pulled her close. Without really deciding too her one free hand reached for the dagger in his belt, praying he would not notice. "You won't be saying a word or else I will be... Arggg..." he growled as Rin ran the dagger across his arm forcing him to let go.

She stumbled back. With a sharp pain onto her hind end, she hit the ground, sore but free of him and with a danger in hand. Her moment of triumph was cut short as the bear glared at her through red eyes. With the distinct feeling of death looming over her Rin held the danger up ready to defend herself.

Rin swallowed against the lump of fear in her throat. "Look, just go I won't tell anyone, you don't have t..." she was stopped as the bear crouched ready to lunge at her. _Im going to die...again.._ Her mind helpfully offered.

Her train of thought cut short as a flash of white suddenly streaked between them.

 **o0o**

Sesshomaru tried with little success to control his anger as he held the bear demon aloft. This situation should not have been happening. He had gone to the northern border only to return in time to see this foolish bear threatening Rin.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. The bear gurgled something, drawing attention to his neck, which Sesshomaru held tightly. Regarding the situation further, Sesshomaru decided that he did not care what the bear had to say he would simply die for his trespass.

"I..." Began Rin, who seemed to think the question was directed at her, pulled his attention from the bears deserved fate. "I found him harassing a female so...I..." she paused as he turned his eye at her disbelieving. Letting the bears feet touch the ground as it cowered and fought for breath through his grip.

"You, what?" His voice was strained, annoyed that she was in such danger, in his own home, on his lands she should fear nothing.

"Stickin' er... nose where it don't belong..." The bear growled out, apparently deciding that he was no longer the target of Sesshomaru's wrath. Said wrath returned full force and Sesshomaru growled.

"No Lord Sesshomaru don't" Rin begged suddenly at his side with her small hand on his arm. How could she ask such a thing? This demon had her death in his eyes and yet she was asking mercy for it? Torn between annoyance and amazement he glared down at her.

"He will die for his offense" Sesshomaru snarled

"Its simply an offense... You don't... he doesn't have to die for something so trivial" She looked as though she might cry.

Why did she care? Was she a fool, with a certainty this Demon would only seek revenge if allowed to leave. With a sudden shock he realized just how innocent she truly was. She who knew death so closely. He knew she was an orphan, no doubt her family died before her own eyes. Then her own death...twice. She who knew death as closely as he knew about dealing it out still wouldn't wish its cold grip on any, even one who so clearly desired her blood on its filthy bear claws. She was so pure, a happy innocence in a world as corrupt as a festering wound. Sesshomaru pushed away the rising admiration for her gentle soul and forced a mask of calm onto his features.

"You ask for his life?" He demanded.

She blushed, her scent a odd mix of emotion as she took a deep breath "Yes" She said with determination "Just send him away" she added as Sesshomaru dropped the offending bear.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and glared at the now gasping bear. "Leave." He snarled. The bear stood defiance in its eyes, but he bowed low snarling as he backed away then ran. Sesshomaru stood, his back to her and tried to breath deep. "You are foolish" He stated. Her small hand still rested on his arm. He looked at it, gentle, delicate...easily killed.

"I, just couldn't let him attack..." She paused as his glare deepened. As though she suddenly noticed her own hand on him she pulled it away. "It...was none of my business..." she began to mumble again.

"You are fool for your mercy!" Sesshomaru said cutting in, his voice low and quiet as he tried to maintain his calm. "Mercy has created more enemies than allies" Sheathing his sword Sesshomaru turned to her.

Rin blinked several times as her eyes became wet with unshod tears. "I, I am sorry My Lord" she said looking at her feet.

Sesshomaru sighed, why was she being so emotional about this?

With her eyes still down and a quiver in her voice she shrugged "When such mercy has been shown to me I just..."

"That is not of the same kind" He snarled. How dare she compare his first, and arguably his only, genuine act of mercy to this? She shrunk away from his outburst and he felt a sharp pang of regret at his tone.

"I apologize My Lord" she said with a short bow. Before, to his amazement, she turned and walked away from him.

Why was she speaking to him like that? Twice now she refused to say him name. For reason unknown he was annoyed by that. He watched her walk for a moment before he glared after her. "You were not given leave" he said to her retreating back. She paused and turned back to him. Her face changed, hardened somehow to become a cold mask he was unaccustomed to seeing on her face, she did not speak as he approached her.

In only a few steps he was standing in front of her "A mercy shown to a Demon who seeks your blood!" He began "Mercy creates weakness. Do you think that such an act will save you, should you cross that Demons path again?"

She said nothing.

"Your mercy is waisted on such as he, unworthy, incapable of even being useful to your future"

Her eyes hardened again and Sesshomaru felt, oddly, that he was treading on thin ice.

"Mercy should only be shown to one who will be able to give repay in kind?" She demanded. Looking resolutely at her fist, which was clenched.

"Yes" He affirmed. Surely she could see that she was wrong.

Her eyes slowly rose to his, they were wet with tears, but she did not look mad she looked angered. Sesshomaru was suddenly very aware that he had _never_ seen her angry like this. He actually flinched, internally, at her hard gaze.

"YOU!" she began, pointing her small finger at him. "Were once a Demon who sought My blood" Sesshomaru opened his mouth, intent on defending himself when she shook her head stopping him. Then turning her finger at herself. When she spoke her words left him stunned and ashamed. "As I was the unworthy subject of your MERCY!" Without another word or look she ran from him.

 **o0o**

An hour Later Taichi found Rin hiding in the garden. Her tear streaked face blank as she stared out at nothing. Rin sighed, she did not want to talk to anyone. Least of all a member of his household.

The Dog smiled "No need for tears" he said standing front of her. "Izinyaso has been dismissed and will not threaten you again"

Rin blinked a few times before she started laughing. Thats what they thought she was mad about?

Taichi grinned at her small outburst. "Several saw what happened, he was at fault and it is a wonder Milord did not kill him then. You have got guts girl. First I find you in the stable doing as ya like then you are challenging a guard"

Rin sniffed, still chuckling at this conversation "I am not worried about the bear." She sighed leaning back against the tree for support. "I think its time for me to go" she said finally voicing the thought she had carried all day. Saying it out loud made fresh tears form in her tired eyes.

"Has Lord Sesshomaru dismissed you?" Taichi asked.

"Not directly" she mumbled.

Taichi shook his head "Milord sure can pick em" He mumbled. Before she could ask what he meant Taichi sat against the tree too and stretched out his long legs. "He was always such an odd person, even as a child many couldn't figure him out much"

Rin nodded "It took a while, but I can usually understand him. After today I understand that its best if I go"

Taichi began picking at the grass "I was the one who heard what you two were yelling at each other Rin"

Rin blushed. "I shouldn't be here..."

"If he did not wish for your company Rin" Taichi interrupted casting a glare her direction "He would have sent you home a long time ago"

"But..."

"No. Tell me girl. When has Lord Sesshomaru ever put up with company he did not enjoy?" Rin had no answer to that, he did seem to only keep company with a small amount of people. "Even Jaken-sama has, at times, been cast from his side. Sesshomaru has always done what he pleased"

"I have been nothing but an annoyance and a burden to him since..." she paused unsure if any knew of his actions that day. "I offer no power, no alliances of any merit, I cannot even use a weapon properly" She added her voice rising as she allowed her worries to be voiced "By his own admission his act of mercy was waisted one me"

"Hey now, I heard you two, and I think he did not mean his words that way!" Taichi said defensively.

Rin laughed a short hollow laugh and stood abruptly "If his act of mercy was not waisted on me then WHY did he waste it on me?" she demanded suddenly feeling woefully inadequate.

Taichi snorted "Why Jaken? He is annoying, loud, whiney and frankly weak. Why Ah-Un? They are an abnormality among dragon kind, did you know that? Most would have killed them at their hatching but Sesshomaru singled them out, trained them himself even"

Rin had not know that.

"Why does he keep servants that are among the weakest yokai? He has been odd since he was born, he refused to conform, even as a pup"

"You knew him as a child?"

To that he nodded "I am just a bit older than him actually. My father was his fathers game keeper as well and I remember when he was born" Taichi looked down at Rin and smiled "So I know better than most that he is a most loyal soul."

Rin wrinkled her brow at that. "Loyal?" not understanding what he meant by that.

"InuYokia are, by nature, a fiercely loyal breed. Our loyalty once placed cannot easily be broken"

"I...Loyalty is not..."Rin broke off her words, unwilling to discuss her true thoughts with even Taichi.

"I might suggest that if talking to people is hard you might consider finding someone who listens but does not respond. A good ear and nothing to say in return leaves the mind free to let go the questions it wants to ask."

Rin laughed "Sage advice, but who can do that?"

"Lots of things, trees, rivers, mountains..." He shrugged then stood "Or, as Lord Sesshomaru found out long ago, Ah-Un has never beed a good talker." Taichi said before he winked and turned to walk away.

 **o0o**

Sesshomaru was pacing his study floor. As he had been for the last three days. Her words echoing in his mind, her face behind his eyes whenever he closed them. She was so gentle and innocent, how had she become so fiery and angry in one encounter. Had she always been this way? Perhaps she hid this part of herself from him over their time together. Jaken did complain of the child Rin at all times in their traveling days.

Running his claws through his hair he sat at the desk, repressing a growl at his thoughts, that seemed content to linger on her. No matter what he tried to do she interfered in his mind. Worse was the effect she had on him after yelling at him.

 _She is powerful in her own right, she would be a good companion._

"She would be easy prey for any" He affirmed to himself. Snarling at the ardent thought, thoughts that were becoming more frequent, Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of papers and began sorting them. "I would, of course not allow such a trespass against what is ..." He said stopping at the unfinished thought and resolutely concentrated on the papers.

Among the parchment was a paper that looked official so he broke the seal and began to read.

Sesshomaru looked down at the formal challenge and found himself wishing he had a convenient neck to brake. He could feel his blood beginning to boil at the words that had been written. What a fool this demon was to send a challenge in such a low manner! "JAKEN!" he growled and within moments Jaken came scrambling in as fast as he could and literally fell into the floor in an attempt to bow.

"Y…Yes my lord"

Tossing the parchment in his direction he growled. "Do you know who this demon is who dares to challenge me so?"

Jaken picked up the parchment and looked in surprise at the challenge a quick look and he understood his lord's extreme anger.

 _Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands and mighty Yokai. I challenge you, your death will be at my hands for your actions. Any Yokai that brings himself so low as to bed a human mortal is unworthy of his title and lands, and as a son who has fallen to the_ _weakness of his father is also undeserving I await you at the falls of eternity at the full moons rising._

 _Izinyaso_

"My lord this demon is the bear that milord dismissed three days ago. He has been causing trouble in the south of your lands"

Sesshomaru stood and without another word stormed out the door, the handle melting at his touch as he could barely control his powers under such a challenge. How DARE this upstart even think about not only challenging him but also to imply that he and Rin…

He slowed his pace as servants scurried out of his path. He had not seen Rin since she had yelled at him. Something that he was still angry at her for having the audacity of doing. But then that small part of him mind that was beginning to see her as more than an obligation stated its opinion.

 _She is strong of will and honest of nature, it is what makes her beautiful._

Dam his mind. He hated this feeling of being two entities in one mind.

He stepped out of his home and looked over the courtyard thinking that perhaps he should ride Ah-Un instead of simply flying there in his anger. Haste and uncontrolled anger caused errors when one fought battles, a lesson he had learned at his half-brother's hand. Letting ones opponent cause you to become reckless in your anger was always a bad choice.

He turned to the stable. His path cutting across the courtyard near where she had yelled at him. Her words still stung in a way she had only ever made him feel before. He felt Guilt! And worse, his attempts to squash the offending feeling, led only to thoughts of his apologizing to her!

Yes, Sesshomaru was in a state of angered confusion, and his mind helpfully informed him that this was not a state to rush into a battle. The moon was three days from being full, he should take Ah-Un and travel at a leisurely pace.

Finally his mind was offering something useful! He quickened his step as he approached the stable. And the he could sense her within and he stopped short. Standing at the edge of the structure he remained unsure. He could hear her, she talked to Ah-Un like she had done years ago as a child. Ignoring the fact that he was eavesdropping Sesshomaru listened to her, suddenly painfully curious what she would speak to them about.

"Ah-un I miss the days of riding on you, as we followed Sesshomaru-sama, I was so silly and young but he never sent me away." Her voice sounded as though she might cry. "I have been avoiding him." she said. Ah-Un snorted and she laughed "I know, I am foolish, but you two don't understand, I made him very angry" She paused again and Sesshomaru considered leaving right then but he was surprised by her words. She was concerned that he was angry, but it was he who avoided her! "I am afraid our time together will soon end" she sighed heavily as he puzzled at her worry "He will send me away and I am afraid I will never be happy again..." she stopped and sniffed, her tears no doubt falling. Sesshomaru could only stand still and listen, his body was refusing to respond, he wanted to move. But wether it was to her side or away he wasn't sure.

Gods... what was wrong with him?

"You lucky dragon, you have life easy, no major question to worry about" The dragons chuffed loudly and she laughed, a small sad laugh. "Yes what to eat is hard to decide" she joked with them "But more hard still is what do you do when the one you love may not return the affection? I know I need to tell him, ask him if I have any chance" She sniffed again and Sesshomaru felt his mouth go oddly dry. "Ah-Un I love him and I am afraid he doesn't love me as I do him"

Sesshomaru's mouth went suddenly dry. His emotions spiked with excitement. He had suspected that she felt such an emotion for him, even before she came here, he was no so blind as that. To hear it from her lips was another thing entirely, confirming the suspicion he felt made him annoyed at himself. Why had he not sent her away? Why had he brought her here, instead of back to her village when he found her sick in the woods. Why did he not send her away when he knew that she was no longer ill?

For the first time, since she had arrived, he allowed himself to question whether the answer was that he returned her love. It was true that he did not wish her gone. In point of fact he wished her to never leave his side. He wanted to protect her for the rest of her life, he wanted...Her.

Surprised and also very distressed Sesshomaru realized that he found that he did in fact love her.

 _This was not tolerable…_ _I am not my father!_

He yelled in the quiet of his mind and with his blood running hot and fast through his body and his eyes threatening to turn red he looked up to the sky and flew, trying to get away from the cause of his anger. But how can you flee yourself?

 ****End****

 *****So... This is not the end. I know I said this story would happen in four parts but its just becoming to long and I want the ending to be perfect and that needs a proper lead up. :D So last part to come!*****


	6. Part Five

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated Character*****

 **True Love is worth waiting for**

 **~*Part 5*~**

Rin woke to the sound of several servants running down the hall, blinking the sleep from her eyes she looked out the open screen onto the moonlit garden. It was late, perhaps past midnight. As Servants passed her door, there was panic evident in their hushed voices.

Rin rose to peak out the door but could see nothing. She could tell that most of the voices were in the direction of the courtyard. Why was everyone up at this hour? She wondered stepping into the hall, hoping to find out what was wrong. Perhaps it had something to do with Sesshomaru's absence these past three days.

As she rounded a corner, Jaken literally ran into her. "Rin what are you doing?" he squealed at her "Get back to your room this instance!"

"What is happening Jaken-sama why are so many up at this hour?" She asked looking beyond him to the main door that was thrown open to the night. Two servants were bent over, trying to wipe something off the floor. With a sick feeling in her stomach, she saw that it was blood. A lot of blood, and it trailed off in the direction of his room.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru back?"

"Of course, he is and in a state too!" Jaken continued unaware of the stricken look on her face.

"What happened?"

"He went to meet a challenge put against him. He was ambushed, the underhanded Demon scum, no doubt he knew he couldn't fight Milord alone and brought company!" Jaken huffed indignantly.

Rin blinked several times before his words made sense. She had not known of a challenge. He had been fighting for days?!

"Jaken-Sama is... is he severely injured." She managed to ask.

Jaken ignored the question choosing to instead praise his Lord. "Milord is the greatest Demon of all time; he won, or course. Even with a group fighting alongside that scum, Izinyaso."

Izinyaso... The bear she had shown mercy too. "No..." She whispered as guilt overwhelmed her. "Its all my fault." She had to go to him, make sure he was okay, prey that he was not hurt.

"It is none of your concern Rin. Return to your room at once!" Jaken yelled after her as she ignored him and ran towards Sesshomaru's room. "No one listens to me…" he mumbled as he watched her disappear down the hall "Stupid girl will get herself killed!"

Rin stopped at the door and saw that the blood, while less, was still on the floor in small splashes. Following the path she saw a blood mark on the frame where he had placed his hand, she hesitated before slowly sliding the door open.

Would he send her away? She wondered, but he was hurt, and she wanted to help him if she could.

Slowly she entered the room standing close to the door sliding it shut. She had never been in his room before and was surprised to see that it was on the plain side with only the bare minimum of furniture. Sesshomaru was sitting on the mat, his back to her, a basin of water at his side. His hair and kimono splashed with blood. Whether the blood was his or another she couldn't tell.

He hunched over slightly and with a swift movement and a loud tearing sound he ripped off the left sleeve of the kimono and then began to shrug out of the rest to reveal his well-formed back. He reached for the cloth and started to wipe away the blood from his chest.

Rin hurried to his side, to help him if she could, and it was probably her loud steps that saved her life.

He turned at the sound, eyes red, fangs bared and claws at the ready. Rin froze, wondering, suddenly if he was even aware that it was her. "Lord Sesshomaru I..." she stopped unsure what to say.

He looked at her for a moment, blinking several times before his eyes changed back to normal. He growled at her. Hoping he wouldn't hurt her by accident, her fists clenched in fear yet determined to help as she dared to take a step toward him.

"Rin…" he growled deep in his throat as she came closer "Go…."

"You need help. I can see the blood Ses…"

"I do Not require assistance," he said in a tightly controlled voice. "Leave!"

Rin ignored him, coming closer anyway.

"You would court death?" Sesshomaru growled angrily, backing away from her.

She suddenly understood Kagome a bit better. His demanding that she leave only made Rin more determined to stay. "Yes!" She snorted, half in jest, as she knelt at his side. He watched her, wary, not unlike he did long ago.

Long ago...

He was clearly in a foul mood. Rin was suddenly reminded of InuYasha. When he was wounded, he always became belligerent. Threatening everyone around him. Kagome always ignored him.

"Sesshomaru," she began, looking at his now bare chest, a wicked looking gash ran from his shoulder to his hip. "Let me help you?" She asked pulling the cloth from the basin. He said nothing; she took it as compliance. Wiping the blood from his side, she began cleaning the wound.

He glared at her for several moments. Taking her chin in his clawed hand, he forced her to look at him. "You do not fear me." It was a statement. Rin looked unblinking into his eyes surprised by his words. Of course, she didn't fear him. "How are you certain I will not kill you?" He demanded.

"You did not kill me as a child, when I tried to help, I know that you will not do so now."

"You presume..."

"I know," she said quietly, but effectively cutting him off. She did know he wouldn't.

She sighed. She was done; his wound was clean now. She was no longer needed. Probably wasn't required in the first place.

 _Probably wasn't needed in the first place_ , she thought despairingly. _He doesn't need me... But I need him_.

Rin wanted so desperately to wrap her arms aground him. She stared into his unreadable face hoping there would be something, some flicker of emotion. Some hint of her place in his mind, anything that would tell her if he cared.

She closed her eyes and wished she was brave enough to ask. "You need to rest my lord," she said standing and hurrying to the door, wanting suddenly to be gone from him. He didn't stop her, did not call her back. Rin refused to look back as she slid the door shut. The silence of the hall felt heavy; the silence of Lord Sesshomaru was worse. She fled, not to her room but instead to the garden. Fewer eyes to see her cry out there. _I need to just leave.._. She thought as she ran.

She had thought, for a time, that he welcomed her presence. Now? Rin decided, reluctantly, that she was wasting her time. Deep down she knew she needed to just ask the question or leave.

 **..0..**

Sleep was not possible, she was so very close to him, so tempting. All he could do was remember how she had looked standing in a cascade of peach blossoms with her hand on his chest. Or he would remember her bare shoulder that night, that would start a whole train of thoughts that he quickly tried to dislodge from his mind. He had told himself that as soon as she was well he would send her away. Yet here she remained in spite of being quite obviously well.

When had he become so good at lying to himself?

In aggravation, Sesshomaru stood, stepped out into the cool moonlit night walking briskly with no destination in mind. The late night air was cold against his bare chest, forcing his mind into focus as he wondered aimlessly.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his mind, which for the first time in his life was torn between his past feelings and his very present ones.

 _Had father had been tortured by InuYasha's mother like this?_ He oddly wondered. Odd that he considered the event with such a mild curiosity. When had he stopped hating his father's choice? Not that he condoned it.

 _No surely not that..._

And yet, for the first time since his father's death, he did not condemn his parent's choice.

In frustration he began to walk faster, heading nowhere in particular as he wrestled with the torment of his mind, and so nearly missed a sound that didn't belong in the darkness of his gardens.

He froze and listened; he could hear crying in the peach grove, but he could also smell who it was that wept. Without giving his mind time to worry about what being alone in the dark might do to him, he turned to her scent and sound wishing only to stop her tears that burned his soul in ways he didn't think anything could.

Rin jumped at the light touch on her shoulder but didn't look up as she hugged her knees, wishing whatever meddling servant it was to just go away. "Leave me, please," She begged the intruder.

"Rin, why do you cry?" Jerking her head up she was stunned to see Sesshomaru crouched before her, with only his pants on he looked so different from his normal well groomed and fully clothed self. The angry looking scar that was already fading crossed along his chest showing clearly on his near perfect skin.

"I just…" She couldn't find her voice and for a moment feared that he would turn from her again. The thought of him walking away from her again made her so afraid and so very sad that her tears began to fall again.

As she wondered what the rest of her life would be like without him in it, without ever telling him that she loved him, her heart hurt. No one had ever told her that love could hurt so badly, and she knew that his arms around her would make it all ok, that he could with his touch make her heart mend or break it forever. And then she knew that at this moment in the quiet of the moonlight she would tell him or die.

Without warning her arms flew around him, her face against his heart, the moisture on her cheek cold against his bare chest. Sesshomaru suddenly wished that he had put on a shirt first. As she held him, he became acutely aware of how warm and soft as she held him tightly. Could feel her breath ragged from her crying as she held onto him.

Somewhere inside he knew he should pull away from her, that he should not let this continue. Tentatively, almost as though she might physically burn him, he reached around her to return the embrace. She stilled, her breath ragged as she held onto him though her crying had stopped.

Her head was just below his chin and with a slight incline of his head, her hair was against his cheek as he allowed his hand to rest on her shoulder. His mind noted with interest that she was only dressed in her light Yukata and that she was shivering too. He sighed and turned to pick her up determined to take her to her room and leave her there.

"Sesshomaru please I…"

"It is far too cold to be outside." He said wishing to stop the words he knew she would say. She had said it before when she did not know he listened, if she spoke those same words again his resolve would fail. Lifting her in his arms he turned to the house.

He tried not to notice that one hand lay against her thigh while the other rested just below her breast against her ribs. He made a point of NOT smelling her and of NOT paying attention to the fact that her heart was racing or that her head was lying against his shoulder allowing her warm breath to brush lightly against his neck. But then all of his NOT paying attention led him to notice that he was NOT, in fact, heading to her room but his own.

 _That is simple to rectify._ He lied to himself. _I can turn back now…_

"Sesshomaru I love you, I always have, please don't send me away from you… please, I only want to be with you." Rin whispered against his ear, and he was sure that she did not know what she had done to him with that simple request.

He froze, literally standing on the threshold, a choice to be made. All of his reasons for not giving in somehow seemed small, weak and insignificant to Rin in his arms.

"Rin, do you know what you do to me?" He asked her and stepped quietly into his room.

Rin knew it wasn't her room they were in; the door slid shut, and darkness closed around them as she held him tighter not wanting to let go. Then he was sitting, but he didn't let her go he simply held her closer. She didn't dare speak afraid of breaking this moment afraid of him telling her to go.

He pulled his arm free of her legs so that she simply sat on his lap while the other remained on her back. Her face was hiding in his neck almost as though she was afraid of him she felt tense with fear and sorrow laced around her like a ribbon. He wanted suddenly to calm her.

"Rin." His quiet use of her name had the effect of bringing her head away from his neck and her mouth within reach of his own. For weeks, he had resisted, had tried not to give in and now in the darkness of the room with her so warm and soft in his arms he leaned into her and kissed her softly. He was, oddly nervous. something that was almost amusing to him.

He was Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. If he desired something he took it

And so he let the resistance break. Giving in was easier than he thought possible and so rewarding. His hand came to her neck pulling her closer as he was finally able to taste her. Her lips were soft and gave under his as he offered her a small and simple kiss.

Her response was, at first, timid, afraid even. And then she was kissing him back her longing for him clear in the way her hand wrapped around his neck the other one straying into his hair.

Her taste and her smell were so delicious that he thought he could drown in her. He turned his head and ran his tongue along the edge of her lips coaxing her mouth opened. When her lips parted, he kissed her with all the passion she had caused him to feel. Their tongues danced together, and he leaned into her until she slowly lay back on the mat.

Pulling away, he heard her slight whimper of regret. He felt his blood rise at her sound at how she felt beneath him, and he suddenly wanted to taste her neck. Be began with soft kisses and then careful not to harm her he caressed her neck with his mouth and teeth playfully nibbling at her soft flesh.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed and then he was releasing her from their kiss, and he turned his attention to her neck, she was in his arms, and he was not sending her away, he was returning her desire with his own, and she was thrilled in ways she didn't know were possible.

He was touching her, and she thought that she would melt in his embrace the pressure of his form against hers as she lay against the mat made her feel hot inside as well. His fingers were leaving trails of fire along her side and down her arms as he softly caressed her.

She followed his example and was thrilled by the response he gave as her hands explored first his chest and then around his side and down his back too. She wanted to know every part of him, and she wanted to give every part of herself to him too.

A low growl escaped his lips when her hands began their exploration of his body, he wanted her badly, and now she was not only in his arms but was returning his caresses with her own. His hands found the slash of her clothes and ran his fingers between it and her delicate flesh feeling her thigh without the rough fabric in that way made him growl again.

She gasped at his hand on her thigh, he ran his hand slowly up and around the curve of her backside and then up to the small of her back. Her body rose to his at the touch and then he was at her side again, and then the sash holding her kimono closed was soon free. His hand pushed it aside and then he was caressing her breast making a soft moan escape her lips.

"Rin." he whispered in her ear before kissing her again with such passion that Rin found it hard to think he was so warm and so soft and gentle with her making it hard to think beyond the pleasure they shared.

Pulling away, he looked down into her lovely eyes that were full of love and passion for him. "I love you Rin." He said and found that finally saying it out loud was such a relief like a dam bursting he let his feeling free from his tightly controlled heart. The look that Rin gave him at his words, however, was worth more than anything else in the world. Her eyes became so very soft and placed her hand on his cheek she smiled up at him.

"Truly Sesshomaru?" she asked

"Truly," he replied, and then he kissed her again. As their passion rose higher both his clothing and hers were suddenly a huge interference in his way, and so he took them out of the way with one swift movement she was free of hers and a moment later he was as well.

 ****End****

 *****I really hope you, the reader, enjoyed this. Sesshomaru and Rin were my favorites from the InuYasha Anime. When it was all done and complete I really felt sad that their life together was not a completed story. I ship them, always have, always will so when the series failed to give me closure I wrote it for myself*****


End file.
